


#EachBodyReady

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Bookstore Owner, EachBodyReady, M/M, Theatre
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>靈感源自最近的社會事件：倫敦地鐵的健身海報慘遭不爽的大眾塗鴉。<br/>inspired by social event: the gym AD poster is doodled by pissed off people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am ready when I am going

Charles匆匆忙忙奔向地鐵站，收得妥妥當當的一把摺傘，卻匆忙得僅僅是握在手裡來不及撐開，任由細雨落在他的頭髮和肩膀。

 

比平常的時間晚了，午夜過後班次銳減，加快腳步跑下階梯，卻仍然只得目送一班車離去，下一班要等上十分鐘，Charles沮喪地想著，在月台邊的長椅上坐下，甩了甩潮濕的頭髮，一邊拍了拍被雨滴濺出點點水痕的外套。

才十分鐘而已，又不是錯過了末班車，開心點，Charles試圖鼓勵自己。

一旁的廣告燈箱似乎是換了新的主題，亮著刺眼的黃色，Charles瞥了一眼，裸著上半身的男模特兒，挺著沒有贅肉的腰、八塊腹肌，和非常大塊、非常大塊的胸肌，皮膚是耀眼的古銅色，閃得人不得不別開臉。

廣告文案寫著幾個大字：「你的身體準備好去海邊了嗎？」

沒來由地從腹部升起了一股厭惡感，Charles突然覺得自己像家裡的兩隻黑貓，Mystique和Beast到了春秋之際，常常貌似痛苦地抽搐，全身肌肉上下滾動，好一陣子之後，嘔出一大坨毛球一般。

這則廣告只是一則引子，打翻自以為己經妥善收好的鬱悶，一整晚的。

要不是因為今晚將近打烊前的不速之客，要不是因為側背包伸手可及處正好有一管拿來寫海報字的黑色簽字筆，Charles也不會做出他現在正在做的事情，他的情緒迫切地需要一個出口，而這便是了。

Charles在廣告上找了一塊地方，寫上了：「當老子想去的時候，自然就準備好了。」

 

Erik從排隊殷殷期盼的人群旁走過，剛剛開門時明顯地感到人群一陣蠢動後的失望，他們在等的人不是我，甚至沒有人叫出我的名字，既使是劇中角色的名字也好，他想。天空正飄著細雨，Erik索性套上了外套連著的兜帽。

「Erik！Erik！」連續兩次呼喚的聲音，讓他停下腳步，回過頭張望，兩位婦人正對著他熱切地招手。

Erik狐疑地看著對方，不可置信地指了指自己，對方熱烈地點了點頭，於是Erik撐起了微笑的一張臉走上前去。

「Frank今晚會不會出來和大家打招呼呢？」但這個問題把他硬撐的笑容打碎，只剩下嘴角還以相同的弧度掛在那兒。

回想剛才在走廊上遇見了Vivian，主演了幾齣電影後，報紙上形容她為「崛起的新生代女星」，細緻的五官，練舞多年窈窕的身材，還有嬌小的個子，這讓哪個男明星站在她身邊都像是天作之合。正在好奇她是來這邊找誰，只見她敲了敲大明星Frank Copper休息室的門，門才剛打開一條縫，她就像一條蛇一樣溜進門去，關上了房門。

 

「他今天連演了兩場，你知道的，發瘋是很累的。」Erik想也不想地就回答：「這樣好了，我幫妳們拿海報給他簽名，順便提醒他別讓兩位美麗的女士⋯⋯」頓了頓，Erik對著兩位女士比了比：「請問芳名？」

「我叫Eleanor，她是Betty。」

「不要讓Eleanor和Betty久等了。」

從影迷手上接過了這齣舞台劇的海報、Frank主演的電影DVD紙盒，還有禮物和花，「別忘了簽字筆。」Eleanor提醒，Erik兩手已經拿滿了東西，只得稍稍蹲下，用牙齒咬住她遞過來的筆。

把禮物堆在大明星休息室的門口，還能聽到裡面傳來浪蕩的輕笑，Erik決定不要在這個時候打擾兩位明星，他攤開海報，咬開簽字筆的蓋子，在大明星瘋狂的臉旁邊、模仿大明星的筆跡，寫下了大明星的名字。

「Frank等一下就會出來了，他說很感謝你們今天來看戲。」Erik把簽過名的海報和包裝盒還給兩位女士，她們恐怕還會繼續等下去，但是Frank和Vivian會花多久時間溫存就不得而知了，至少她們不會覺得今晚一無所獲。

Piccadilly Square車站竟然也得施工，Erik要走到下一站才能搭車，這個禮拜每天晚上十點以後都是這樣。

儘管不是第一次看到，艷黃色的廣告燈箱還是讓Erik嚇了一跳，Photoshop把自己蒼白的膚色修得閃閃發亮，就像是，上了一層漆的自己，每次Erik都不好意思地別過頭去。

但今晚，有個小小的細節吸引Erik的目光，讓他的視線停留在廣告上，確切地說，是寫成了對白泡泡，讓古銅色Erik唸出來的台詞。

Erik試著用不同的語調，複誦這句話。如果這是劇本裡的一段話，那麼這個角色為什麼會講這句話呢？是否歷經了疲憊挫折的一天？是否工作上遭逢了不順，更可能是中學的屁孩，剛跟他的小女朋友爭吵過，或許這個人不只是今天不順遂，只是今天他決定不要再忍耐了⋯⋯

我很抱歉，這副德性讓你不舒服了，這不是我，我只是穿著小短褲、露出牙齒、擺出很有自信的笑容，讓他們拍照。所為的是一份不菲的酬勞，所謂不菲，也不過就是讓我在這三個月裡，可以專心做MacBeth的候補替角，不用在酒吧裡上夜班——而僅靠著小費不多的午餐時間。

Erik發現那隻用來偽造簽名的簽字筆，竟還握在自己手裡，他打開了蓋子，在那句話底下寫上：「嘿！老兄！這個世界有其規矩，不是你說了算。」  
端詳著自己的回應許久，直到列車抵達的隧道風捲了上來。

 

Charles回到家的時候，兩隻貓蹲踞在門口急切地喵喵叫，像唱霍夫曼船歌一樣接連不墜。匆匆忙忙地舀了一杯老貓飼料——給Mystique的，和一杯成貓飼料——給Beast的，見二貓咂著嘴吃得喀喀作響，Charles也沒閒著，拎起垃圾袋和小鏟子挖貓砂去了，二貓吃得多拉得也多，Charles總調侃自己是在採集松露，今天又是豐收的一日。

直到伺候完兩隻貓，Charles才有機會脫下潮濕的外套，癱在沙發上。

 

今天晚上，那個陌生人剛踏進Utopia的店門時，Charles正在用方頭麥克筆寫著花體字的海報，聽見門上的鈴鐺響起，抬起頭，直覺告訴Charles，這個人不是來看書的，他不像之前那些Waterstone’s的人一樣好打發。

陌生人打量著書店一陣，摘下了尼氈帽，露出底下圓而皺的一張臉：「我今天來，不是要你放棄自己的利益。忘了說，我是William Stryker，Waterstone’s策略與整合部長。」他向Charles遞出了名片：「我們可以討論一下，怎麼做才符合你的最大利益。」他扶了扶有著圓型鏡片的細邊眼鏡：「你喜歡怎麼開始？從你去年的財務狀況開始聊起如何？」

「現在是營業時間，這位先生，您會影響我做生意。」戰鬥開始了，Charles告訴自己，擺起了禮貌客氣作為武裝。

Stryker已經看過這家店，卻又東張西望了一番，噗哧地笑了出來：「老天，看看這裡，你看到了幾個客人？」

「客人隨時會上門。」

「Charles Xavier！我真欣賞你的幽默感，不知道你有沒有算過你這店一天有多少客人光顧，裡面又有幾成會消費？」Stryker看了看手錶：「現在才九點多，隔壁還燈火通明的滿滿都是人，等等還會有一批搶在打烊前結帳的客人，你有沒有想過，你學著他們延後營業時間，究竟是為了什麼？」

連鎖公司的收購果然不含糊，像Utopia這樣一間小店，他們也做足了準備功夫，Charles想趕Stryker走，可是卻說不出有力的反駁，只能怔怔地站在櫃檯前。

「你上個月的營業額相較於去年同期，應該是少了20%吧！」豈止20%，應該有三分之一，Charles暗想，由著Stryker繼續做算術。「但是物價上漲，必要支出也變高了，我想你這家店也越來越沒有利潤了。」

他說得算保守了，上個月有驚無險地打平了開支，但是這個月⋯⋯Charles不敢再細想，但還是平淡地表示：「托您的福，這是我們自己的店面，省下了房租，自然少了一大筆開銷。」

「這就是我要說的，Charles，我不用拿出計算機來按給你看，我想你也心知肚明，把書店收掉，店面出租，輕輕鬆鬆租金入袋，比你現在做得半死又賺不了什麼錢好得太多了，何樂而不為呢？」

他知道我沒有請人的預算，Charles比較驚訝的是這點，笨蛋，這很明顯，從早到晚就只有你一個人忙前忙後的，站在櫃台前面也是你，蹲在後面整理盤點的也是你，要出門時就得暫時掛上「Close」的牌子，不需要是大公司的策略與整合部長也看得出這一點。

「這是一個大者更大的年代。」Stryker滔滔不絕地述說著種種不甚新穎的理論之後，話鋒一轉：「你總有一兩樣有興趣做的事情，比起終日顧著一間沒有什麼利潤的書店這件事更有興趣，有吧？」他的目光透過圓眼鏡而來：「我想時間也晚了，不耽擱你打烊了，你不妨回去想想看，你的夢想。」

可惡，這麼做比威脅更可恨，尤其是對Charles而言，真的有所謂的夢想這麼一回事，壓下脫口回答的衝動，Charles把店門打開，瞪著Stryker直到他離去。

他剛踏出店門，Charles就用力關上門然後上鎖，拉滅了店裡的燈，站在熟悉而黑暗的空間裡，注視著這條街流轉的明亮與喧囂，不發一語。


	2. The Afternoon Rain

早晨的一場大雨下到近中午時分逐漸停了下來，只剩下掛在屋簷的雨水不時承受不住重力滴落，滿臉大鬍子的男人甩了甩肩上的水珠，走進了Utopia，他穿著一件暗褐色的毛衣，領口袖口都磨得綻開了線頭，胸口處甚至有好幾個孔痕，看起來就像蠹蟲咬過一樣，Charles詫異地盯著這個人，有種既視感，卻想不出他究竟是從裡走出來的，直到他小心翼翼地避開Charles追蹤的視線，鑽進書架格成的狹窄走道。

他大概以為我把他當成賊了，Charles嘆了一口氣，這裏只有書，又沒有什麼值錢的東西，但又忍不住多看了大鬍子男人兩眼，留意到他的手指似乎很修長，往書架上攀登，爬過書脊，在那一整排書中抽起了其中一本⋯⋯

這舉動令Charles倒抽了一口氣，這書都擺了那麼久了，也不見人翻過。

他大概只是拿起來翻一翻，等一下就會放回去了，Charles對自己說，不要太大驚小怪。

但是大鬍子男人毫不顧忌地往書架前的地板坐了下來，翻開某一頁，嘴裡不停念念有詞。

看起來還真有點瘋瘋癲癲的，看來這幾本書只有瘋子才會欣賞，Charles搖了搖頭，阻止自己再關切大鬍子男人的一舉一動，低下頭專心研究面前的帳單，無意識地把手裡的鉛筆咬得斑駁。

待Charles終於把「急著要付清的」和「可以先欠著的」分類好，才覺得頸背有點僵硬痠痛，轉了轉脖子，抬起頭來，大鬍子男人還低著頭唸唸有詞。

同情心油然而生，Charles邁出櫃檯走向那人，想問問他除了在這裡避雨之外，還有沒有什麼自己幫得上忙的地方，會不會餓？『今天的天氣就和這旅途上的日子一樣熱。下午兩點，太陽眼鏡和冷氣都抵擋不住的高溫，讓我停在休息站，躲在唯一的小店裡喝飲料，外面一個人影也沒有，只有黑色的柏油公路，往一片廣闊而荒蕪大地的盡頭蔓延⋯⋯』

原來這些文字的組合、這些音節串起來聽起來是這樣子的，Charles聽著，竟忘記了準備要和他說些什麼，只是掩著嘴、愣愣地站著，彷彿並不置身於霪雨霏霏的倫敦，而是在沙漠的烈日下曝曬著。

這不是文字本身的力量，Charles清楚這些文字的份量，『我為了逃離那如同末日般既定的人生而踏上旅程，但是前方卻沒有什麼值得我追尋。』Charles伴隨那個人低沉慵懶的聲音，默唸著這章的結語，如果有的話，那一定是他的聲音所賦予的。

那人突然抬起頭，對上了Charles的目光。

「你⋯⋯你⋯⋯」Charles望著那人，竟結結巴巴地說不出話來，只能不住地喘著氣。

「你不舒服嗎？」那人狐疑地問。

「沒有沒有！」Charles一邊否認一邊跑開。

這小小的空間，只有兩個人，場面越來越尷尬，Charles努力尋找可以裝忙的事情，最後抓起除塵靜電撢子，轉過身去，清理背後書架上的灰塵。

「你想說什麼？」聲音從背後傳來，Charles嚇得差點把手裡的撣子弄掉，撫平了氣息，才緩緩轉過身，「沒有啊。」

「這是你的店，你想做什麼、想說什麼都沒人可以指責你的不是。」那個人的鬍子和身高，讓他看起來很兇惡。

「我只想知道，你喜歡⋯⋯這本書嗎？」

那人沒料到Charles想說的是這個，突然沒了氣焰，「等我看完再來決定，但是到目前為止，它為我帶來了平靜。」他的回答語帶保留，似乎不願表態。

Charles小心翼翼地追問：「你是說，到目前為止，你覺得這本書還不錯嗎？」

那人的眼神突然防備了起來：「我老實跟你說吧！我很喜歡，但我沒有預算買下它，我本來打算在這裡翻完就算了，可以嗎？」他似乎是對Charles殷殷關切的語氣感到不耐煩：「當然，你也可以趕走我。」他說。

不是這樣的，Charles急切地解釋：「你要是喜歡，當然可以留在這裡把書看完，我是說，很歡迎你⋯⋯」見那人掉頭走開，準備把手上的書插回書架上，Charles伸出手阻止：「別走！我不會再來煩你。」

「我還有事，得離開了。」那人簡短地說，往門口走去。

見那人要離去，Charles開始口不擇言：「你吃過午餐了嗎？我帶了自己做的三明治，你要不要吃？事實上，你明天也可以來，我會多做一份給你，對了，你可以吃花生醬嗎？有很多人會過敏⋯⋯」

那人奇蹟似地留步了，「你誤會了。」從鬍鬚之間露出一排整齊的牙齒，他是在笑嗎？Charles想。「我留這麼一大把鬍子，穿破爛衣服，是為了揣摩角色。」他對Charles伸出手：「我是演員，Erik。」

「我真的誤會了。」Charles不敢伸手去握，反而掩住臉：「我還以為你是流浪漢，還想說這個人腦袋是不是有點問題⋯⋯對不起。」

「沒關係，這對我來說算是恭維。」

Erik抿著嘴微微牽動嘴唇，這才比較像是微笑而不是威嚇，「原來如此。」Charles終於鬆了一口氣，充滿期待地盯著他問：「那麼，你演過什麼戲呢？」

Charles是如此熱切，所以沒有錯過Erik眼神的閃爍，但對方旋即鎮定下來：「Yeo的鮮奶廣告，我扮演鏟草料的農夫。」

 

Erik鼓起勇氣說出那個扮演只穿著細肩背心畜牧工人的廣告，期待至少得到「啊我有印象！」之類的迴響，但書店老闆僵著禮貌的微笑，尷尬地搖搖頭：「不知道耶，不好意思，可能是我很少看電視的緣故吧！」

「Virgin航空的廣告，我穿著紅色的西裝背心制服扮演空服員，還把食指擋在唇邊『噓』，然後關了燈。」搖頭。

「Guinness啤酒，不可一世地掠了一下頭髮，然後舉杯一仰而盡。」搖頭。  
Erik希望書店老闆是真的不看電視，他近乎放棄地說：「我最近在Lyrics戲院演出，在《MacBeth》中扮演Lennox，一個就算是戲迷也要查一下演員表的小角色。」嘴角嘲諷地牽動了：「所以我會採用比較好聽的講法：主角MacBeth的替補演員。」

「真的嗎？」書店老闆終於不再愣愣地搖頭：「我一直想找個晚上去一趟，我最愛謀殺來謀殺去的莎劇了。」

書店老闆是對這齣戲有興趣，並非對你這個演員有興趣，面對現實吧！Erik覺得自己還不夠堅強，無法接受自己的處境，只能不帶情緒起伏地說：「那你就去吧！我該要修正我的用語，我『想要當』演員，但是服務生或酒保才是我營生的工作，難得爭取到一份像樣的工作，觀眾卻看不到我。」攤了攤手：「我總不能在Frank的酒裡下瀉藥吧？」

「那，我想告訴你一件事。」書店老闆說：「你也許會覺得現在的自己，離夢想很遠，講出來都嫌可笑。」他緩緩地說：「我不能保證夢想會實現，有太多失敗的例子了，可是那些一開始就放棄的人，實在沒有資格嘲笑你，你也不應該覺得可笑。」

做生意的人懂什麼呢？「是嗎？」Erik漫不經心地回應。

「以我為例⋯⋯都忘記自我介紹了，我是Charles，『想要當』作家，但如你所見，我鎮日顧著一間小店，生意還不太好。」Charles抬起頭：「你這個時候該問我『你有什麼作品』了。」

「你有什麼作品？」Erik複誦著。

「我持續地把稿子寄給出版商，他們總是回覆『現在沒有出這種題材的計畫』，我後來才明白這句話的意思，所以最後⋯⋯」Charles認真地考慮該不該講下去，他下定決心般地咬了咬嘴唇：「我付了一筆錢，請他們幫忙出版和印刷，這叫什麼？對了，自費出版。然後⋯⋯」

「然後？」Erik表現出對這個故事有興趣的神情，但是這個故事的結局並不難猜。

「賣不出去。」不知道該以什麼身份發言，作家還是書店老闆的Charles搖了搖頭：「我本以為是出版社不願意付我版稅，我想太多了。」他苦笑了幾聲：「所以我索性搬了一箱回來擺在店裡自己賣，果然，非但賣不出去，連拿起來看一眼的人都沒有⋯⋯」

Erik猜到了這個故事的結局，雖然合情合理，仍然令他不忍說出口，可是說故事的人還是要親口說出結局。

「你是第一個，把這本書從架子上抽起來，也是第一個把這本書翻開來看的人，而且你還是第一個⋯⋯」他吸了吸鼻子：「說喜歡這本書的人，還是在我逼問之下半推半就地說出口。」


	3. No Rules

Charles差一步就可以趕上這班車，他喘了口氣回過頭，看見竟有人回應了自己的塗鴉。

這回應沒有錯，這個世界規範我們：要堅強、不要軟弱；要外向、不要內向；要行動、不要空想；要理智、不要瘋狂；要秩序、不要混亂⋯⋯

可是你就真的同意這些規則嗎？還是，你也是掙扎著規避、甚至衝撞這些規則呢？

塗鴉本身，就是一種叛逆。

望了望四周，列車剛載走一批人，不到一分鐘又會湧進一大批人，不過現在，月台上呈現一種真空⋯⋯

「但並沒有規定誰才能去海邊的規則。」Charles把握這段真空，在底下迅速寫著，然後收起筆，像個沒事人一樣地排隊等車，跟著一群人上車。

Charles感覺自己臉頰發燙，上次是深夜減班時段，但這次是正常發車時段，隨時可能被人看到⋯⋯盡力壓抑自己的呼吸，讓它聽起來輕緩節制，但是卻無法壓抑心跳。

望向窗外，列車啟動後，卻只能看見自己的倒影，Charles沒想到自己可以看起來這麼鎮定。

 

儘管有所管制，後台總不免有些與這齣戲其實並不相干的人進出，有人就是不知道哪裡來的自信，認為自己的名氣足以作為後台通行證，這就是為什麼Erik會在這裡看見Sebastian Shaw。

有幾個人殷勤地圍著Shaw談笑，隔著開開關關的更衣室門，Erik看了那些人一眼，低聲地詢問一旁的Janos：「圍在Sebastian Shaw身邊的那些人，是我們的人嗎？」

「不是。」Janos一邊擦拭臉上沾染的假血，斬釘截鐵地回答：「中場休息時間，誰有空招呼他？不過Angel Salvadore我倒是認識的。」

「誰啊？」Erik毫無頭緒。

「小模。」Janos簡短的回答中帶著輕蔑。Erik遂不再浪費時間追問。

 

「Erik，不要忘了把劍放回道具間。」

Erik嘆了口氣，從好不容易佔到的化妝台前起身，邊走邊把腰間掛劍的皮帶解下，分別把劍和皮帶歸位到所屬的架子上。「Erik！」走出道具間時，被人叫住，朝聲音的方向望去，竟是Shaw。

禮貌地點了點頭，Erik並沒有停下腳步。

「我說啊！」Shaw叫住Erik：「你要演這種小角色到什麼時候？」

這是Erik一直懷抱著，卻不敢想的問題，就像一把利刃戳進胸口，喊不出痛。「我沒有想過這些。」Erik淡淡地回答。

「你以為別人都憑實力的嗎？一切都靠關係！關係！」Shaw不只是聲音提高了，還交握了一下雙手作為強調：「你可以考慮一下我的提議。」

「不用考慮了，我沒有錢。」Erik裝傻。

「你真是逗人發笑，明明知道我要的是什麼。」Shaw把手伸向Erik的唇邊：「真搞不懂你為什麼非得要留得滿臉的鬍子，道具貼一貼不就好了，我還是比較喜歡你刮得乾乾淨淨的臉。」

Erik像觸了電一般反射地立刻閃躲：「我當然知道你在說什麼，事實上我也很認同你的說法，天份啊實力啊努力什麼的都不是成功的先決條件，我也一直希望能有個人能提拔我。」見Shaw手到擒來的表情，還有想往自己身上招呼的手，Erik搖了搖頭。

「只要爬得夠高，就不用在乎別人的議論。」Shaw認為Erik只是有所顧忌，慫恿著。

「我也是這麼想的。」Erik說：「可是，你以為你是誰，值得讓我這樣做？」  
「什麼？」似乎從來沒有人跟Shaw講過這種話，他沒能反應過來。

「沒錯，你是個名人，走到哪裡大家都認識你，你寫過影評、劇評，主持過電台、電視節目，你甚至拍過幾部電影，可是大家說起你的時候，卻想不起來你有什麼作品。」Erik一字一字地說著，不想含糊任何一個音節：「只記得你的緋聞。」

 

Erik沒想到廣告上又多了一句回應的塗鴉，而且看起來字跡還是同一個人的，至少字體從左下往右上寫去，證明這個人慣用右手，對，就和大部分的人一樣，真是了不起的觀察，大偵探，Erik自嘲。

一個字母一個字母不相連的正楷字體，筆觸圓滾滾的但卻工整，這樣的人真的想要抗議什麼嗎？

習慣地把手插進外套口袋裡，竟摸到了筆，想起這枝筆的由來，Erik不禁苦笑。

「但你在那裡自在嗎？」Erik寫著，是啊！每個人都有權利待在這個世界、這個舞台，但並不是每個人都適合，都會感到自在，有些人是贏家，他們所到之處就是眾人目光所及之處，但有些人並不是。

車門關上的那一刻，Erik透過車窗看到月台牆上的自己，確切地說並不算是自己，電車開始動了起來，加速，而車窗上只剩下一臉厚重鬍子的蒼白男子，站在那裡，卻駝著背，好像這個世界過於沈重。

 

因為呼吸困難而睜開眼睛，只見Mystique坐在自己胸口，還用前掌打自己的臉，Beast在一旁繞來繞去喵喵地叫個不停。

Mystique發現Charles準備坐起身，才懶懶散散地跳開，但臨去前仍然蹬了Charles胸口一腳。

「呃⋯⋯」Charles輕輕地哀嚎了一聲，起床為二貓準備吃的，Mystique嚼了幾口，停下來抬起頭。「別看我，不是天天都有現煮青花魚。」Charles摸了摸貓的下巴安撫著。

好在Mystique仍然接受了乾飼料，Charles才可以起身準備自己的食物，並且做了兩人份的焙果。

他會來嗎？人家是「演員」而不是流浪漢，不要多事了，一個就夠了。Charles聽到自己的質疑，軟弱地辯解：如果真沒人來，我下午也可以吃掉啊！

等到Charles終於有時間坐下來，已經是下午三點以後的事了，在別人的下午茶時間打開塑膠午餐盒，漫不經心地嚼著有如橡膠般堅韌的焙果，當他順手抓起第二個咬下去時，除了意識到自己真的餓壞了，也才想起為什麼費事作了兩個，而這個時候，推開店門走進來的⋯⋯

「嗨！」可不正是那個大鬍子演員嗎？Charles張著嘴，事實上也閉不上。  
不知道該咬下去還是該吐出來，Charles想要打招呼卻沒辦法說話，只能揮揮手，卻看見他笑得不可自持的臉、直不起來的腰，為什麼自己的窘態可以讓人笑得這麼開心呢？Charles自覺理應生氣，但又有種想法閃過腦海：他好像很長一陣子都沒遇到值得開心的事情了。

「你⋯⋯」就算Charles最後決定咬下去，也嚼了個徹底，卻仍叫不出對方的名字，不，沒有忘記，但Charles更想說的是：「你來了。」

「是的。」Erik簡短地回答。


	4. What the Hell Do You Think You Are?

店門口的鈴噹響了起來，卻不見人進來，一隻小手抓著一張紙放在櫃檯上，Charles往前一步才發現這個小女生，連忙抓著那張紙繞出櫃檯。

「妳要找《動物農莊》的兒童版嗎？」Charles蹲下了身子和女孩講話。

女孩搖了搖頭，指著下面的一行小字：家長可參考原版《動物農莊》及《美麗新世界》。「我要這兩本。」女孩說。

Charles一邊往後面的櫃子走去，Erik坐在地板上不知道是打盹還是看書，正好擋住拎著梯架的Charles。「Erik，讓一讓。」Charles喚著。

Erik可以挪一下他的屁股便是，但是他離Charles不到一呎就這樣站起身來。「讓一下。」Charles幾乎要貼到Erik身上了，小心地說。

沒有讓開，Erik只是轉過身，把手伸向架子最高處，Charles不忘提醒：「《一九八四》也順便幫我拿。」

Charles看著Erik身上穿的那件破毛衣，數了數上面的破洞，禁不起誘惑伸出手想去捅⋯⋯

但Erik卻把書往Charles伸出的手遞過去，Charles愣了一下，才能穩穩接下，他立刻轉身抱著三本書往前面跑，希望Erik不要發現自己曾有過如此愚蠢的念頭。

「來了來了，要不要順便買這本？喬治・歐威爾的經典之作。」Charles如同獻寶一樣把書放在櫃檯上。

「這本我媽媽的書架上有，很好看⋯⋯」女孩平淡地回答，但還沒說完就突然噤了聲。

Charles還沉浸在「還是有人愛讀書」的喜悅中，Erik從後面拋來：「年輕的女士，Charles根本不會考慮到這種事，妳不用擔心。」

「什麼這種事？」Charles在櫃檯前滿懷疑問地抗議著：「什麼意思？」

「沒事。」

 

女孩小心翼翼地把書塞進書包裡，開心地離開Utopia，留下一串細碎的鈴噹響。

Charles把女孩沒買的書拿回去歸位時，看著坐在地板上的Erik，蹲下身急切地問：「你剛剛說什麼，有什麼事是你們知道而我不知道的？」

Erik笑而不答。「你很過分。」Charles作勢要捶Erik一拳，卻被他抓住了手腕。「放開我。」Charles抗議。

手腕突然被放開，Charles得穩住才沒有跌倒。

「你認為書是誰要看的？」Erik盯著Charles問。

「當然是她自己要看的啊！」Charles理所當然地說。

「那女孩恐怕跑了很多間書店，其實也不是每個人都計較什麼書是小孩子看的，什麼書是大人看的，更何況她講得很曖昧，沒說是誰要看。」Erik說著，嘴角牽動了一下，Charles不知道那小動作的意義。「但是她卻來你這裡，指使著你幫她找書，你瞭解為什麼嗎？」

「我像她一樣大的時候，就已經讀過這家店裡一半的書了，我當然瞭解了，是⋯⋯」Charles突然發現自己把話講得太滿，其實根本說不上是什麼理由。

「我總算瞭解了。」Erik坦蕩蕩地笑了出聲，「你感受，而不評斷，難怪大家總會不由自主地對你坦白。」他笑得如此用力，牽動了滿臉的紋路，「你說我們認識多久了？」

「兩天啊！」Charles實話實說，惹得Erik想起身卻站不起來，搞什麼鬼，Charles想，伸出手拉了他一把。

但握住了Charles的手，Erik的笑聲卻平息了，只是沉默而直接地望著他。

 

今天接下來的時光，Charles都在想著Erik所說的話，他說人們會對我坦白，可是光是他要說不說故弄玄虛的就不是坦白了啊！他可不可以直接說他到底喜不喜歡我這樣的人啊？掐著眉頭，Charles走進了地鐵站。

望見牆上的廣告，還真的又有人回了自己的話。

站務員就站在離自己三公尺的月台邊，攝影機規律地來回掃描，趕赴下一個狂歡派對的男男女女，在月台上嬉鬧著。

一次、兩次，到了第三次已經熟門熟路了，這種事已經不會令Charles心跳加速，很好，就是這樣，我才不在乎別人的眼光，Charles想。

「當然，和廣告上的猛男一起也一樣自在。」

 

「⋯⋯誰還甘心忍受時間的鞭撻譏嘲，高壓者的逆行倒施，驕矜者的菲薄，失戀的悲哀，執法的延宕，官僚的目中無人，以及一切凡夫俗子所能加諸於善人的欺凌？誰願意⋯⋯」

Charles用手肘撐在櫃檯上，而女孩坐在梯凳上，托著下巴，聚精會神地望著Erik，他坐在高腳椅上，一手把書拿高，就著書上的字句朗誦著。

念到了這裡，Charles突然被一陣莫名的悲傷淹沒，眼淚啪嗒地掉了下來，連Charles自己都很驚訝，「存在或是死去」這段獨白，我恐怕比他還要熟，他甚至還沒能把劇本背起來，只是帶點抑揚頓挫地唸出聲，沒什麼了不起⋯⋯

門被推開了，走進來的女客剛才推門的果斷突然變得猶豫，站在那兒，一下子忘記了來這裡的目的。

Erik念完大段獨白，望向Charles，Charles情緒未平，睜大了眼睛，微微地喘著氣，只能看著Erik的雙眼，看著他從高腳椅上起身，走向自己。

「這時候你該說：『殿下，這些日子您身體可好？』」Erik指了指Charles面前攤開的本子。

如夢初醒的人不是Charles，那女客朝女孩伸出了手，「Jean，該回家了。」  
Jean跳下了梯凳，背起扔在一邊的書包，她還不想走，抬起頭看看Erik，又看看自顧不暇的Charles，嘟了一下嘴，「好的，媽媽。」牽起了那女客的手，識相地跟著離開了，臨去前還不忘在門關上前對著店裡直揮手。

「你怎麼了？」Erik留意到Charles的異樣。

「是你的獨白太觸動人心了。」

「吹牛也不打草稿。」Erik伸手彈了一下Charles的額頭。Charles閃避不及，正中了這一記：「為什麼要這樣子對我啦！」Charles撫著額頭抗議著：「今天早上，我趕在開店之前去了銀行，想拿書店做抵押，不然我的公寓也行，用小額借貸的款項來裝修店面，沒有要改得太時髦，就是把書櫃都往牆邊靠，用好一點的柚木，後面可以開一大扇窗，讓光線明亮一些。」對著店裡的空間比劃著：「然後購置新的檢索系統，雖然我覺得我的腦袋就夠記了。」指指自己的頭，Charles繼續說：「我連平面圖都想辦法畫出來了，可是那些銀行員不准我的貸款就算了，竟然還對我的圖指指點點⋯⋯」

「等我到店裡的時候，已經比營業時間晚了半小時，在門口等著的不是顧客，是連鎖書店的什麼整合策略什麼長Stryker。」Charles的聲音顯得疲憊：「他說：『現在是大者更大，小者消滅的時代』，我竟然沒辦法反駁他。」最後嘆了一口氣：「我其實沒有自己以為的那樣我行我素。」

「我不知道他們怎麼敢這樣誇大其詞。」Erik說：「我才不相信那種大型連鎖書店不會受到電子商務的正面衝擊，他們怎麼就那麼有把握存活下來會是他們？沒錯，這條街上的Waterstone’s入夜後仍舊燈火通明，但熙來攘往的人潮，不代表他們會消費。」

「我的朋友，我這家小店同樣也會受到所謂『電子商務』的衝擊啊！要死恐怕會死無全屍了。」Charles感嘆著：「不過，換作是你，你絕對有辦法把那傢伙釘在牆上，不誇張。你是怎麼辦到的？」

「這不是好習慣。」Erik說：「每天面對那些光鮮亮麗的明星名人，久而久之就用憤世嫉俗作為防衛，像是前幾天⋯⋯」Erik簡短地把在道具間門外被Shaw攔住的事情講了一遍。

 

「你真的說了『你以為你是誰？』」Charles難掩興奮地問。

很少看電視的Charles竟然也聽過Shaw的名號，那表示他真的很有名，Erik想。

「除此之外，我還追加了一句，確保他惱羞成怒：『換做是Xavier Dolan的話我就願意。』」自己悲慘的故事，為什麼講述起來，卻像個荒謬的喜劇？不過既然能讓Charles暫時忘掉這一大把的煩惱，Erik想，我並不介意加油添醋讓故事更有味道。

「真的嗎？」Charles笑著脫口而出：「我也是個Xavier呢！我可不可以⋯⋯」

笑到一半，話也還沒說完，Charles突然意識到自己剛剛透露了什麼，硬生生地攔住本來可能會跟著講出來的話，卻還張著嘴。

「傻瓜。」Erik搖了搖頭，伸手撥了撥Charles落在前額的頭髮。

「我才不是。」Charles抗議著，緊緊閉上眼睛。

「你要不是真的傻，就是天生的調情高手，閉眼睛的時機實在太精準了。」Erik湊近了Charles的耳邊輕聲說道。

「因為你這樣弄我頭髮會戳到眼睛啦！」Charles辯解，但他沒辦法再多說了，只能抓著Erik身上那件千瘡百孔的舊毛衣，那比它看起來的樣子還要牢靠許多，在用力抓扯之下，竟沒有變形鬆脫，Charles沒有餘裕想這些，扭著手裡抓住的上臂袖子，踮起了腳尖。


	5. I Dare You

「Erik。」Janos在地鐵站刷票閘口前叫住Erik：「你怎麼不跟他們去喝一杯？」

「我明天早上還有班要上啊！」 Erik反問：「你呢？你怎麼不去？」

「我還要回家哄小孩睡覺呢！」

「你的小孩也太晚睡了吧？」Erik瞥了一眼票閘口的時鐘。

Janos乾笑了兩聲：「不止小孩要哄啊！」

走下月台，Janos望了一眼那張廣告：「怎麼有人這麼無聊？Erik你不在意嗎？」

看著「新增的回應」，並不是顧忌著身旁有人在，Erik實在想不到有甚麼好回的，突然失去了這樣一來一往針鋒相對的興趣。

但是Janos卻掏出簽字筆，Erik有點驚訝地問：「你都隨身帶這麼粗的簽字筆嗎？」

「還有更粗的。」Janos說：「我是說當然啦！如果有人跟我要簽名的話就派上用場了。你也該準備一枝。」

「我有更粗的。」Erik說：「你用到過幾次？」

「不是很多次。」Janos看著廣告：「該回他甚麼好？」

「你才不敢。」Erik覺得Janos只是說說而已，並不真的會隨手塗鴉，不然要怎麼教育小孩？

「那就回他這個好了。」

Erik呀然，望著前一則留言，傻氣而倔強，如果Charles會隨手塗鴉的話，大概會寫出類似的句子。

 

離下午三點還差十分鐘，今天的午餐人潮結束得早，Erik這時已經沒事可做，正翻著小說等下班，但是Genosha的大門就在這時候被推開了，Erik嘆了一口氣，隨即迎上前去。來的是一位頭髮花白的長臉老先生和留著一頭俐落短髮的中年女子。「有吃的嗎？」老先生說起話來不像他看起來那麼兇惡，有Ridley Scott的架勢。「我得問一下廚房，不過兩位先請進來坐。」Erik熟練地回答，領著這對男女就座。

「還出菜嗎？」Erik推開廚房的門，這個時間只有二廚Armando在。

「叫他們吃我的屎啦！」Armando一邊說，一邊又圍上了圍裙。

「有熱食。」Erik說：「那我當你答應了。」走出廚房去幫客人點餐。

待飲料和餐點都上齊了，Erik回到櫃台後方拾起小說繼續讀，同時仍低調地留意著那桌客人的需要，在那女人的水杯將空之際為她斟了兩次水，換過餐具，並為他們加點了餐後的咖啡。

就在送上咖啡時，短髮女人開口了：「你有沒有興趣來試鏡？」

Erik一方面得穩住，不要讓手上的咖啡打翻了，另一方面懷疑自己是不是聽錯了，這也許是某種詐騙或低級的玩笑，這念頭閃過Erik腦海，但那女人隨即抓起一張餐巾紙，寫下了一串地址，「有興趣的話，明天早上九點來這裡。」她簡短地說。

麻木地接下餐巾紙，Erik覺得不太真實，甚至連這桌客人結帳金額，以及他本該最關心的小費有多少，都沒有印象。

 

雖然半信半疑，但Erik仍然請了Alex代班，奮力起了個大早打理自己，九點準時抵達餐巾紙上所寫的地址（當然Erik已經重新謄寫過也默記住了），這是一條窄巷裡低調的門，可是任何有點劇場經驗的人都知道這是後台的出入口。推開門，裡面拿著夾板的職員問：「你是哪一位？」

「我是來試鏡的。」Erik表明來意。

「你是哪一位？」職員重複著同一句話。

「我沒有說過我的名字，昨天在餐廳有個女人問我要不要來試鏡，她給了我這個。」Erik讓那位職員看那張餐巾紙。

「那種東西並不能代表什麼。」職員的態度非常強硬，毫無轉圜的餘地。

Erik覺得自己不知道究竟被誰整了，是餐廳裡的女人，還是眼前不肯通融的職員。「那可以讓我在這裡等嗎？」Erik提出請求。

被趕出來以後，Erik晃到了劇場的正門，試圖推開通往前廳的每一扇門，但令人失望的是它們都是鎖上的。

坐在門前階梯上，Erik慶幸隨身帶著書，這本小說讀到剩下三分之一，為了不要讀得太快，Erik緩緩地唸出聲音：『這裡的人說，已經好久沒下雨啦！落單的雲飄過來又走了，從不成群結隊。落單的人也是一樣，來了又走，他們會在鎮上的汽車旅館住一陣子，然後離開，從來沒有誰等到了誰⋯⋯』

『我寫了信，拿到鎮上的雜貨店，郵務車每星期會來兩次，我也每個星期給你寫兩封信⋯⋯』Charles的文字營造出一個失去時間感的世界，似乎毫無情節的推衍，無聊得令人打哈欠，但這大概就是其用意吧？自從Charles把書硬塞給Erik之後，Erik每天晚上都睡得很好。

在接近中午的時候，終於有人從前門進來，而且並不介意Erik跟著進來，Erik問：「請問今天有人在這裡舉辦試鏡嗎？」

「我帶你去吧！」Erik被領到至少有幾十個人擠著的走廊上，在本子上登記了自己的資料，領取了42號的貼紙貼在胸前，找了一個角落，輕輕地朗讀著。

 

Erik驚醒的時候，這走廊已經空空蕩蕩的了，難道我睡過頭了嗎？Erik低頭看了看錶，下午五點，再過半個小時他就應該要到Lyrics報到了⋯⋯

「37號、37號、37號，沒人⋯⋯」Erik急切地上前，報著號碼的人卻無視於沒有其他人出現的事實，硬是要一號一號地喚。

Erik接過一張寫有台詞和角色背景的紙，他有三分鐘準備時間，但是Erik花不到三分鐘就讀完資料，篤定地邁步上台。

「Pearce先生，午安，這是您的信，請問您有東西要交寄嗎？」Erik說著紙上指定的台詞，隱隱覺得這個角色儘管像個信差，卻可能看過了每一封信。

 

花了這麼長的時間等候，但是實際詮釋這些台詞卻只有一分鐘，只見底下的人，並沒有昨天到店裡來的人，竊竊私語一番之後，對Erik說：「謝謝你今天的表演，我們會再跟你聯絡。」

那就是沒錄取的意思，Erik點了點頭，恍恍惚惚地離開了舞台，走上黃昏時被人和車擠得滿滿的大街。

 

Charles瞪著那幾個大字，和廣告的顏色一樣刺眼，自覺從來沒有如此焦躁煩悶。

 

絕不是因為小屁孩對Charles的阻止「在店裡不要吃東西唷！」無動於衷，把可樂打翻在一疊新書上，又在Charles急忙搶救時嘟嚷著：「我只是輕輕碰一下⋯⋯」，而小孩的家長不耐煩地掏出一張20鎊鈔票：「大不了賠錢就是了。」

在Charles把一疊污損的書搬到櫃檯，煞有其事地敲打著收銀機之前，就已經心算出總價了：「86.75鎊，算您86鎊。」但Charles還是讓他們清楚看見收銀機上顯示的數字。

「這也太貴了吧？你是算原價嗎？其他書店都有很好的折扣。」對方心慌了，開始強詞奪理。但Charles平靜地回答：「您的公子可以選擇去對面書店打翻飲料，消費滿額還會給您會員卡。」

最後對方掏空了錢包，把最後一先令扔在櫃檯上，終於湊足了錢，連那疊書也不拿，氣沖沖地就離開了：「爛書店。」

小心翼翼地用乾淨微濕的布料擦去污漬後，放在空調通風口處吹乾，這些書頁會變得皺皺的，也許能送給人或是以一本半鎊的價格售出，這有點不公平，不過世上有什麼事情是公平的？讓人意外地得到一本通常不會買的書，結果究竟是拓展了一個人的視野？還是讓書就是這樣放著生灰塵？

手指輕輕撫過書的扉頁，Charles想，每一本書都配得被珍惜地捧在手裡，仔細閱讀。

是這樣嗎？那你蹲馬桶時讀的書就配被丟在廁所裡沾染水氣，弄得封面和內頁都皺皺的嗎？

尼采就適合大便的時候看，Charles對自己的質疑辯解。

但其實想起的是Erik的那一雙大手，托著《小鎮》的書脊、輕輕翻著書頁的模樣，Charles的呼吸急促了起來。

Erik幾天沒出現在店裡，這是怎麼一回事？他後悔了嗎？不想再見我了嗎？Charles不只一次自問，然後可悲地發現自己並沒有Erik的聯絡方式，電話、E-mail、住址都沒有，想起Erik說過在Lyrics戲院演出，Charles盤算著找一天晚上「公休」去看戲。

也許他說的都是騙你的，不，根本不用說謊，就算他真的是流浪漢也很容易把你拐上手，人家翻了你的書你就如此迫不及待⋯⋯

夠了！Charles厭惡這樣刻薄的自己，就算刻薄的對象是自己。

 

我當然敢，Charles想著，可是翻遍全身上下的口袋和隨身的背包，卻找不到一枝筆，別說簽字筆了，竟然連枝普通的筆都沒有。

「Charles！」有人喚著自己的名字，抬頭望去，Erik穿著連帽外套，大步走向自己，一邊揭去帽兜。

「你怎麼一個人站在這裡發呆，也不搭車⋯⋯」Erik講起話來稀鬆平常，像個沒事人似的。

「你有筆嗎？」你這幾天去了哪裡，是Charles最想問，卻也最問不出口的，於是Charles隨口問了別的問題，只希望不要像個傻瓜一樣站在這裡，一句話也說不出來。

Erik似乎對Charles的問句有些意外，但仍然往背包的前袋伸手，看也不看地摸出筆：「你想做什麼？」

Charles接過筆，寫下：「我當然敢。」

 

「你當然敢。」Erik比對著前後的字跡，在一旁如同複誦般喃喃地唸著：「你當然敢。」

「有什麼不敢的？」

「我真的很想知道，到底是怎樣的人，會對這種極度物化的商業模式，開第一槍。」Erik望著Charles，不可置信地說：「原來是你。」

「為什麼不會是我？」Charles對於這樣的質疑不以為然：「你真的認為你夠瞭解我，足以判斷我會做什麼、不會做什麼？」

Charles才說完就後悔了，見Erik不發一語地望著自己，他急切地解釋：「對不起，我不是這個意思，我⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯一個接一個，被迫吸收這些價值觀，向大型資本妥協的同時，你還固執地開著你的小書店⋯⋯有一瞬間，我覺得那些句子中有你的口吻，但又覺得你在書店裡這麼小心翼翼，不是個會塗鴉的人，我早該想到是你。」Erik述說著，他在思考用詞的時候會習慣地停頓一下，每次停頓，都讓Charles緊張。「當我必須屈服於這種商業模式時，我很佩服你。」

「我的朋友，是沒有人讀我的作品，不是我不需要掌聲。」Charles無奈地說，並且不解：「你有演出機會的話，盡力爭取是對的啊！」

「Charles，我的確是盡力爭取每一個演出機會，包括平面廣告模特兒，上空演出。」Erik望向了一旁的廣告，嘴角牽動著自嘲的角度。

「什麼？」Charles的驚訝讓他從無奈中驚醒，看了看Erik又看了看廣告，索性把Erik推在廣告看板上比對。「笑一下。」

Erik遵照Charles的吩咐，擺出廣告中的姿勢和笑容。「你笑的時候，會牽動這裡、還有這裡的紋路。」Charles的手在Erik臉上撫摸過：「廣告上完全沒有皺紋，這一點都不科學！而且胸肌也太大塊了吧？」又伸手向他胸口。

不管有意無意，Charles不顧四周關切的眼光，就這樣挨在身上亂摸，實在過於撥撩。「你說你當然敢。」Erik說著。

Charles停手望著Erik。「廣告上的人就在你面前，你要跟他去海邊嗎？」Erik沒想到自己有一天會對自己使用第三人稱，覺得可笑，但他等待著Charles的回答。

「我當然敢。」Charles終於肯把自己從Erik身上挪開，認真地說。

 

「那麼我們現在就出發。」Erik說。

「現在？」

「現在，我們可以搭火車去Brighton。」

「哪有人大半夜去海邊的？」

「現在出發，住在那裡一個晚上，明天可以玩一整天。」Erik說得輕鬆：「清晨無人的海邊很美，你會喜歡的。」

「怎麼可能啊！」Charles斷然否定：「你明天不用演出嗎？」

「明天星期一沒有場次。」

「可是就算你沒事，我明天也要開店。」

「公休一天。」

「就算我可以不開店，可是家裡還有兩隻貓在等我回家餵，我不可能這樣臨時起意，這麼隨性說走就走。」Charles細數著種種讓他無法成行的理由。

「我明白了。」Erik笑了笑，低下頭，「這太強人所難了，改天吧！」

Erik的微笑中一點責怪或怨懟都沒有，只有眼睛裡的光亮，像剛點燃的熱情被澆滅成餘燼般突然黯淡了。

「不，我當然可以去。」列車在這個時候進站，Charles抓起Erik的手，用力把這些話喊出來，用連自己都不知道哪來的決斷語氣：「Erik，末班車應該是十一點半，給我一個小時，回家處理一下雜事、準備一下，你先去買兩張車票。我們十一點二十在Victoria車站大廳見面！」

然後衝上車，在列車關門前，不忘再一次交代：「十一點二十，Victoria車站。」


	6. The Impromptu

還沒下車就一邊看錶，列車門一開就迫不及待地從地鐵站奔向火車站，Charles慶幸自己不用邊跑邊把人推開，他站在大廳正中央，氣息未平地四處張望，幾個旅客推著大件行李斜斜穿越大廳，輪子發出轆轆的轉動聲迴盪著。

售票口沒見人，Charles開始懷疑自己是否沒有交代清楚，盤算著如果沒等到人該怎麼辦？已經11:23⋯⋯

手從後面被牽了起來，Erik竟無聲無息地靠近自己，他沒有說什麼，只是牽著Charles走著，他的步伐不疾不徐，但Charles得加快腳步才能跟上，他們走進月來，車子剛進站，直接上了車⋯⋯

Erik把手裡的塑膠袋隨手擺在座位間的桌上，見Charles鑽進靠窗的座位，他一語不發地坐在Charles旁邊的位置，學著他將椅背也調低。

「你買了什麼？」Charles問。

「啤酒和香菸。」Erik隨口回答。

「我要來一罐，我跑得好喘，快渴死了。」Charles翻著塑膠袋拿啤酒，袋子裡有的不只是Erik所講的東西。

不動聲色地拿了啤酒，拉開了拉環，大口大口喝了半罐，Charles才把罐子擱在杯架上，緩緩開口：「Erik，我並沒有準備好這個。」

Erik側過身來看著Charles，許久之後他才說：「你說你沒準備好。」

Charles輕輕地點了點頭，Erik接著說：「我很高興你跟我說這個。」Erik輕輕地啄了一下Charles的嘴唇，攬著他的肩膀靠向自己。

「到了你會叫醒我吧？」Charles閉著雙眼，自顧自地說著。

Erik靠在椅背上，突然覺得疲憊得睜不開眼睛，「不會，因為我也很睏。」

「那我們醒來的時候會在哪裡？」

「回到倫敦，或是South Shields吧！」Erik隨口說了一個地名。

「聽起來很不錯。」

火車停靠時的反作用力和聲響，還是很難不把人驚醒，兩人起身下車，從空曠的月台走出了車站，Charles從口袋裡掏出一張紙，「我們今天晚上住的民宿離車站走路十分鐘，這是地址。」

Erik接過了字條，研究著Charles簡略的地圖，確定了方向。「我以為我們今晚要碰運氣了，沒有地方落腳，就睡車站或路邊。」

「我的朋友，我想我沒有辦法那麼波希米亞。」Charles打著哈欠，「至少得要有一張床。」

「看來兩個人口袋掏一掏、湊一湊，看有多少錢決定去哪裡的旅行方式不適合你。」Erik拉著Charles穿越半夜閃著燈號的穿越道。

「沒錢回來怎麼辦？」Charles提出很合理的疑問。

「搭便車啊！總有辦法的。」 Erik說。

「我可不想為了這麼白癡的事情⋯⋯」Charles又打了一個哈欠，含糊地說著。

「怎麼樣？」

「不怎麼樣。」Charles搖搖頭。「到1317號了嗎？民宿主人跟我說他把鑰匙放在花盆下面，我們直接進去就可以了。」

門一開，Charles在玄關脫了鞋就直衝臥室攤在床上，等Erik鎖好門巡梭了一下回來，Charles已經臉朝下地睡著了。

為了不要讓Charles悶死，Erik幫他翻了個面，然後抱著在旁邊的櫃子裡找到的備用床單、毯子和枕頭，走向沙發。

睡在沙發床上的Erik隱隱約約聽到了木地板上咿咿呀呀的腳步聲，他睜不開眼睛，只是問：「怎麼啦？」

「我會冷。」Charles的聲音幽幽遠遠地傳來，鑽到Erik身邊，把濕熱的氣息吐在他臉上，一雙手臂伸向他，露在短袖短褲外的肌膚，卻又是冰涼的。

Erik昏昏沉沉地輕撫著Charles，不只是冰涼，他的手臂上還起了不少雞皮疙瘩。

陽光照了進來，整間屋子似乎也溫暖了，Erik看著躺在懷裡的Charles，不禁搖頭。

說沒準備好的，是你，說旅行的時候至少要有床的，也是你，結果現在，放著一張好好的床沒人睡，兩個人擠在一張又窄又不舒服的沙發床上，而且，最令Erik為難的是，他不知道這時候的勃起，是基於慾望，還是純粹的充血反應。

小心翼翼地抽身起床，穿上Polo衫和卡其褲，又套上他的連帽夾克，從塑膠袋裡撈出了煙，悉悉簌簌的聲音吵醒了Charles。「早。」他懶洋洋地打招呼。

「早，我出去散個步，你繼續睡。」Erik交代著。

Charles卻坐了起身，「我也要去。」他興沖沖地表示。

「那我去門口抽根煙等你。」

一根菸可以解決很多問題，至少早上起床時的困擾暫時解決了，Charles穿著短袖T恤和七分褲、踩著拖鞋走出來，一走出門就縮著脖子怪叫著：「好冷！」

「那去加件衣服啊！」

「等一下就會熱起來了。」Charles不以為意。

往海邊是一整段下坡路，這個城市似乎還沒甦醒，越過了馬路，終於踩在細碎的圓石灘上，Charles開心地跑進水裡，讓海水淹沒他的腳踝，「快點來啊！」他向Erik招手。

只見Erik找了一塊離水邊很遠的地方，開始脫鞋子。「誰叫你要穿皮鞋來的。」Charles衝著Erik得意地叫囂。

但等到Erik開始脫內褲的時候，Charles就說不出話來了。「這就在路邊耶！別人會看見耶！」他好容易才恢復聲音，急急地喊著阻止他。

「這裡沒有別人，況且⋯⋯」Erik說著，走向水裡，Charles一下子不知道該看哪裡好。「這裡本來就是裸體海灘。」Erik提醒，自顧自地往水更深處走去。

「你很習慣這樣嗎？」Charles用手遮住陽光，這樣才能看清楚一點，但是Erik背著光站在水深及腰的地方，海水忽高忽低地，一下蓋過一下退去，Charles問：「還是我太膽小了？」

「想試試看嗎？」Erik慫恿。

Charles咬著嘴唇點了點頭。

「我可以不看你。」Erik煞有其事地建議，身子往前一傾，游開了。

Charles照辦了，把衣服小心地脫下疊好，放在岸上浪花打不到的地方，又匆匆忙忙衝下水，站在水深過腰處。「然後呢？」他四處張望著。

Erik浮出水面，對Charles招了招手，「過來。」Charles俐落地划著水朝Erik游了過去。

「蛙式游得不錯。」見Charles動作優美流暢，比在陸地上自在，Erik說。

「比你想像得還好。」Charles自豪地說：「如果你溺水了，我還有辦法救你。」

「那太好了。」

還來不及問到底是好在什麼地方，Erik已經朝自己撲了過來，還好被壓進水裡前還來得及吸一口氣，水混濁得讓Charles看不清，只感覺到貼近又遠離的身體。

Charles索性不反抗，放鬆了身體，攤開了四肢，讓搖晃的海水承載著自己的重量，還有Erik的。

浮出水面的時候，Charles的雙腿纏著Erik的腰，水底下失重碰撞的不知道是什麼東西，但是水面上，伸進嘴裡的，則確確實實是Erik的舌頭，柔軟，但意識堅強地撬開了防衛。

直到Charles睜開眼睛環顧四周時，才發現他們被沖得離岸邊有點距離，不知道頭有點暈是否是因為隨著大浪搖晃所致。「我們該回去了。」Charles警告：「現在有退潮的離岸流，最好趁還有力氣趕快上岸。」

Erik邁著大步在沙灘上走著，Charles從他身後看著他，沒想到游這麼一點距離，居然會這麼吃力，雙腿離了水就好像承受不住身體的重 量，Charles跌跪在沙灘上，覺得自己頭暈得厲害，坐在自己脫下來的衣物上，一片雲飄過遮住了強烈的陽光，卻一下子冷起來了，被曬得熱燙的小圓石也突 然失去了溫度。

把頭靠在Erik胸膛，Charles覺得自己好像是被海浪沖上岸的某種水底生物，很快就會融化或蒸發，躲藏起來或許可以苟延殘喘一會兒。

「我想我該回去休息了，我好渴。」Charles說：「太陽太強烈了。」但他伸出手卻不是為了找尋什麼衣服，而是探觸著Erik的身體。

雙唇一碰到遞上前的雙唇，Charles只知道貪婪地吸吮，彷彿只有飲盡這雙唇才能解渴。

Erik的手指修長，將Charles的陰莖捧在手裡，這個事實，令Charles發熱的雙頰燒燙了起來，終於明白為什麼在店裡初次看見他捧著自己的文字，會令自己慌了手腳。

想把這個發現告訴Erik，但卻說不出話，並不只是因為嘴唇還貪戀地相連，Erik的嘴唇滑過Charles的身體，任意停留在中意之處，留下印記，每一個微小的痛覺都令Charles蹙了一下眉頭，哼出了微小的抗議。

但抗議的聲音越來越大，幾乎是要放聲大笑大叫出來，Charles想用雙腿抵擋，但卻被扳開，那隻強硬的手往裡面伸去，碰觸著從來被碰觸過的深處。

承受不了這麼劇烈的刺激，Charles在一聲像是哭泣般的呻吟後射精了。

「我大概是中暑了。」Charles一邊穿著衣服一邊對Erik解釋：「大概是因為海風很大又泡在海水裡，沒感覺到流汗，不知不覺流失水分和電解質吧？」

「穿好衣服就回去吧。走得動嗎？我可以背你。」

Charles笑了，大言不慚地說：「我走不動。」

以為Erik只會反唇相譏，但他卻把自己橫抱了起來，Charles貼在他胸口，覺得自己頭又更暈了。

在回去的路上進小店裡買了運動飲料，灌了幾口之後，Charles覺得自己稍微活轉過來，可以撐著走完這十分鐘的上坡路。

一回到房間，Charles迫不及待地進浴室洗去滿頭滿身海水和汗水溼了又乾的黏膩，仔細地搓洗著頭髮，在身體上密密地抹上肥皂泡沫。

當他在浴缸裡放滿水泡起澡的時候，浴室半掩的門被用力推開了，「你用得太久了。」Erik表情嚴肅地說。

但Charles隔著氤氳的蒸汽，注視著的並不是Erik的臉，「朋友，是我不好，讓我為你做些什麼作為賠罪吧。」

Erik不客氣地跨進了裝滿水、Charles的浴缸。

直到Erik坐在浴缸邊緣任憑擺弄，Charles才有辦法鎮定下來，觀察他的身體，Erik很瘦，看得見肋骨，膚色儘管經過陽光親吻，卻有一種一眼就可辨別出來自北國的蒼白，比起胸口和手臂的肌肉，Charles的視線跟著手觸及，更訝異於他毫無贅肉的小腹和腰。

「不能怪我看不出來，真的和廣告上的很不一樣。」手指往下探觸，「像是這個也看不出來。」

「拍照的時候，它給我找了許多麻煩。」Erik嘴角和陰莖都微微地上揚了一下，「最後他們得把它修掉。」

「有沒有問題啊！」Charles用力握了一下。「別怪我，不是我做的。」Erik抗議。

「頭低下來。」Charles抓起蓮蓬頭沖洗掉自己和Erik身上的泡沫，滿意地說：「好了，你現在超乾淨的！」

「我想也是，你洗得很仔細。」Erik抓起乾淨毛巾擦頭髮，「洗好了就快出來吧！」

剩下Charles一個在浴室裡，他打開了水龍頭，企圖用嘩啦啦的水聲掩蓋住自己劇烈的心跳聲。

Charles拎著那袋東西衝進臥室時，Erik正裸著身子躺在床上，讀著那本書。

「這些東西要怎麼用？我該做什麼？我要躺著？還是趴著？」Charles大口喘著氣，提出了一連串的問題，「我不知道該怎麼做，但是我要，也許你覺得你能忍耐，但我不能。」

「過來。」Erik仍舊是這句話，Charles解開了圍在腰上的毛巾，在他身邊躺下，塑膠袋則放在床頭櫃上。

「我知道。」Erik吻著Charles的耳朵和頸子，「從昨天晚上就知道了。」

「什麼？」Charles沒想到鎖骨被吻竟也會讓自己興奮不已，「我們浪費了多少時間？」還有背脊，這令Charles不由自主地顫抖。

「每一秒都值得。」

「天哪！天哪！」在Erik手底下，Charles尖叫著：「怎麼可能？怎麼可能？」

「是這裡嗎？」

「對！對！」咬著嘴唇，準備好迎接那剛才令自己立刻繳械的感官刺激，Charles知道還有更大的什麼在等著他。

「不用勉強你自己。」Erik吻著Charles冒著冷汗的額頭，「這不應該是需要忍受的痛苦。」

「上就是了。」Charles緊閉著雙眼，不行，Erik想。

撫著Charles的頭髮，Erik靠近他耳邊，輕聲地說：「記得剛才你在海裡游泳的樣子嗎？你是這麼輕鬆，這麼自在。」

Charles點了點頭。「我想用蠻力把你壓進水裡，但你浮上來了。」Charles聽到這話，噗哧地笑了：「你竟然打這種主意。」

「是啊。」吻了吻Charles的眼睫毛，Erik說：「但你略勝一籌，不是嗎？」

深深地吸氣再吐氣，Charles回吻著Erik的鼻尖，「輕一點，Erik，慢一點。」

Erik點點頭，「就像這個吻一樣，好嗎？」他承諾。

但Charles仍然得緊緊掐著Erik的肩膀，分不清高潮和痛楚，射精的同時，淚水也從眼眶滿溢，滑落。

並肩躺在床上，兩個人都累得沒辦法再動一下，只有小指和無名指輕輕地接觸。

「在急什麼？」Erik滑著指尖問。

「我下個月就要滿三十了。」Charles望著天花板，平淡地說。

「什麼？」Erik儘管驚訝，卻只是抓住Charles的指尖，「我一直以為你才二十出頭，老覺得自己在佔你便宜。」

「你覺得跟年紀只有你一半的人上床是佔便宜嗎？我看起來再小也至少成年了吧？」

Erik過了一會兒才反應過來：「我才沒有四十，Charles你這樣很傷人欸。

他假裝抗議，卻又墜入沉思：「四十歲聽起來完全沒有轉圜的餘地。」

「我以為三十才是。」Charles說：「不要笑我沒有經驗，Erik。」

Erik搖了搖頭，「不，你很棒。」他轉過頭去，對上了竟是Charles期待的目光，Charles說：「既然如此，可以，再來一次嗎？」

「我得休息一下，事實上是我的老二得休息一下⋯⋯你做什麼？」

「幫你。」Charles的聲音從底下傳來，含混不清。

「天哪！我做了什麼？三十分鐘前你還在哭⋯⋯」

「事已既成，無可挽回⋯⋯」Charles回答，但連他自己都聽不清楚自己在講什麼。


	7. Not Even Weekend

搭第二天清晨的巴士回倫敦，一上車就不客氣地不省人事，連有沒有其他乘客上車都不知道，他們肆意打鼾，像是他們嚮往的那個年紀一樣。

但十幾歲的人，說睡就睡也說醒就醒，一覺醒來精神飽滿、雙眼明亮，這兩人得要在車站大廳賣咖啡的店裡先坐會兒，才能搞得清東南西北。

「這個週末，等等，根本不是週末⋯⋯」Charles顛三倒四地說：「這三天，其實也只有一個整天啦！我很開心。」

Erik沈默地喝著黑咖啡，握了一下Charles擱在桌上的手作為回應，Erik的手掌寬大而粗糙，手指修長得令Charles難以不陷入遐想，但他現在只想被這雙溫暖的手包覆，不要放開。

因為當這杯咖啡喝完了以後，我們就得各自回到各自的生活，最多，帶一點彼此回去，像是沾染在彼此身上的溫度和氣息。

 

搭著地鐵一如往常地在Leicester Square下車，幾天不見這塊廣告板令Charles有點想念，想到真的和這個男人去了一趟海邊，Charles自顧自地低下了頭。

 

一直覺得有什麼情緒想說，可是握著筆卻只能重複寫著同一個名字，回過神來，Charles臉紅了一下，把面前攤著的那張紙折了起來，往抽屜裡隨手一塞。也一直覺得好像有什麼事情該做而沒有做，於是開始整理書櫃，把書搬上搬下的，同一區又按照作者微幅調整一番，不同的出版社書本尺寸不一，排得不甚整齊，這也要費一點功夫調整，將每一本書脊對齊，簡直像得了強迫症，Charles自嘲。

直到晚上回到家，轉鑰匙開了門，黑暗中兩雙閃亮亮的貓眼瞪著他，就像雷射光一樣銳利，Charles覺得自己身上應該閃著四個紅色瞄準用光點。開了客廳的燈，Beast坐在門前比平時更殷切地叫著，但Mystique故意背對著他逕自往臥房走，Charles跟著走進房，Mystique跳上了床，在床單上面尿了一泡尿，就在Charles眼前。

Charles理當要謹守貓咪教養守則：現行犯應就地正法。但是他看到半明半暗中那雙怨懟的眼神，心立刻就軟了下來，連床單都來不及換，只顧著抱起Mystique（也不管她是不是喜歡這樣），貼著他尖尖的耳朵輕輕說：「對不起，下次不會把你們丟在家這麼久了。」

Mystique完全不領情，有力的後腿踹了Charles幾下，掙脫了他的懷抱，留給Charles的，是滿滿的愧疚感，和沾得一身都是的貓毛。

 

Jean在店裡蹲了一天了，下午Moira來接她的時候仍然依依不捨地說：「讓我看完這一本，很快。」

「五分鐘。」Moira承諾，從書架上隨意抽下了書，翻了翻又放回去。

Charles不經意地隨口問道：「放暑假了嗎？」

「全國教師從今天起開始罷工，抗議人手不足，還有退休金制度。」Moira的語氣理所當然地像是在陳述過去的事，不像現在進行式。

印象中是有這回事，Charles想，覺得自己簡直就像洞穴裡的原始人一樣，「看來不看電視就跟不上世界的變遷了。」

「老實跟你說，要不是今天早上那丫頭說不用上學，我也不知道啊！」光顧著在手機鍵盤上狂按，Moira的安慰漫不經心。

Charles感慨地說：「我和這個世界好像真的沒有什麼聯繫，也許哪一天不小心在浴室裡滑倒，就會孤單地死在公寓裡，然後那兩隻沒良心的畜牲非但不會為我哀悼，反而會挖我的眼珠子來充饑，或者挖來玩。」

「聽起來怪恐怖的。」Moira眉頭皺了一下，抬起頭問：「貓啊？」

「兩隻貓，黑得發亮，看起來反而像是深藍色。」Charles開心地形容著，並且展示皮夾裡的照片：「你看，這是剛撿到他們的樣子。」

「你怎麼只有這種瘦巴巴髒兮兮的照片？」Moira說的是嫌棄的話，但卻露出了女性看到毛茸茸小動物時會出現的那種表情：「讓我想到Jean剛出生時也是這樣小小皺皺的樣子，一點都談不上可愛，人家都說當媽媽就自動長出所謂的母性，可是當時的我只想，我費那麼大力竟然生出一隻脫毛的猴子⋯⋯」

「媽，我聽到囉！」Jean的聲音從後面傳來。

「也許這才是真正的母性，聽起來特別強悍，至於我拿我家那兩隻貓毫無辦法，動不動就覺得內疚⋯⋯」Charles有所結論：「應該只是多愁善感。」

於是Charles把自己跑出去玩了兩天，回到家看見賭氣搗亂的Mystique，竟然硬不下心來處罰的事說了：「我覺得我就像是帶著小孩的單親媽媽，難得有機會享受一下性生活，可是半夜小孩突然推開門，看著不認識的叔叔壓在媽媽身上，大聲哭了出來，我也只能趕快稍稍打理自己一下，隨手披上什麼，送小孩回房間睡覺，這才發現她尿床了⋯⋯」

Moira聽他自顧自地說著，終於忍不住打斷他：「我就是個單親媽媽，我可不會把男人帶回家⋯⋯」

Charles還來不及為自己的大嘴巴道歉，Jean插嘴了：「大人都要上床，好噁心。」

Moira臉上的肌肉不自然地抽蓄了一下，過了一會兒才說：「三十歲以上的人，價值觀常常被挑戰，只好練就稀鬆平常的表情應付。」

「辛苦了。」Charles試圖安慰Moira：「至少我不需要跟我的貓講解性教育，他們都結紮了。」

「所以你去度假享受到性生活了嗎？還有你為什麼會用這種比喻？」Moira壓低了聲音，但Charles聽得清清楚楚，而且，還來不及否認，表情就洩漏了答案。

Charles發誓他聽到Moira把聲音壓得更低的一聲「該死。」

「你放心，我只是想確認一些事，該難為情的是我。」Moira嘆了一口氣：「見你對孩子這麼好，還妄想著你會是個好爸爸，我想我大概是最近工作太累了，才會想要倚靠男人照顧小孩，事實證明是不可能的。」

「我不會是個好爸爸啦！我連兩隻貓都教不好。」Charles搖了搖雙手靦腆地否認。

「你的重點完全抓錯了，沒關係，這樣也省得我尷尬。」

「我想我知道妳的意思。」Charles對Moira認真地說：「平常妳還滿享受單身的日子，自己做了決定就自己負責，少了光批評不幫忙的人，不用配合誰的喜好、討好誰的脾氣，生活變得比想像中簡單許多。」他頓了頓，又說：「我雖然沒辦法幫妳排遣寂寞，但妳請不到鐘點保母的時候，我還是可以幫你一個小忙。」Charles提高了聲音：「Jean，你還喜歡來這裡嗎？」

「馬馬虎虎啦！」

 

Erik拉開門後愣了一下，直到門上鈴鐺迴盪的聲音靜了下來，才能挪動步伐走進書店。

Charles被三個小學年紀的男生包圍，見到Erik走進來，匆匆瞥了他一眼，流露一絲無可奈何的笑容。

還有Jean，她假裝熱衷於手上的書，坐得離他們有點距離，可是卻一直豎著耳朵，偷聽著那個圈子裡的動靜。

「妳在做什麼？」明明對Charles在做什麼比較好奇，卻旁敲側擊地問著Jean：「想聽故事怎麼不過去？」

「我才不要配合他們，聽那種都是男生混在一起的冒險故事呢！裡面又沒有女生，就算有也只會穿漂亮的衣服，笨透了。」Jean噘著嘴，拽著Erik的大手說：「Erik，你可不可以也唸個故事給我聽？」

「我記得有人誇口過自己字彙程度高於八年級的平均值。」Erik故意冷峻地拒絕：「我才不像Charles這麼親切，所以也不來講故事這一套。不過我正好要讀一下劇本⋯⋯恐怖的？還是浪漫的？」

「當然是恐怖的。」Jean的眼睛都亮了。

「那麼妳得負責所有女角的部分，看，開場就是女巫的吟唱。」Erik指著台詞示意Jean從這裡開始。

「『何時姐妹再聚首，雷電轟轟雨濛濛？⋯⋯』為什麼女巫還有三個？」Jean念著，但仍不忘抗議。

 

「『⋯⋯把它放在心上，再會。』讓我喘口氣，這段太長了⋯⋯」Jean誇張地吐著舌頭，沒看見Charles已經站在她身後，他接著繼續下去：『你本是葛莱密斯爵士，現在又做了考特爵士，將來還會登上預言所說的高位。可是我卻為你的天性憂慮⋯⋯』

Erik抬起頭看了看Charles，他站在Jean身後，垂著眼簾，一手按著書頁，另一隻手竟悄悄地擱在自己背上。

隔著衣服，Charles的撫觸漫不經心，就像他看起來的那樣，專注於唸出馬克白夫人的獨白。

但他對音調的起伏和節奏什麼的也不在意，Erik聽出他只是淡漠地掃過這些句子。

男孩子們不知道什麼時候圍了過來，加上Jean一共八隻眼睛，牢牢盯著Charles也盯著Erik，如果不是這樣的話⋯⋯

但Erik顧忌的並不是孩子們的目光，他想留下來，至少到第一幕結束，想聽聽Charles如何能用同樣淡漠的語調煽動劇中的夫君謀反，但是時間不允許。

「我得走了。」Erik懷著歉意起身，Charles送他到門口，很自然地在他唇上輕輕地碰了一下。

一直要等到Erik一路走遠了，才意識到Charles在這些孩子面前吻了自己，神情自若得彷彿這是再平常不過的事，那些為了一個簡單尋常的親密接觸，像是牽手，或者一個雙關語就怪叫起鬨的八九歲男孩（還有女孩）竟然什麼都沒有發現。

 

Erik低著頭走過窄窄的走廊，Carie Anderson平常非得要等到即將登台前一刻才會出現，這時候她的休息室門半掩著，亮線和女性說話的聲音從裡面流瀉出來，「這是天大的好消息啊！」「Emma，我花了好大的功夫，好不容易才成功，可是我很害怕，有很不好的預感⋯⋯」「當然當然，小心謹慎總是好的，妳可不想冒險⋯⋯」

確定自己沒有發出半點聲響，但是裡面的人似乎意識到外面有人，只聽見腳步身來到了門邊，啪的一下把門關上。

 

那些小孩是會分裂繁殖嗎？Erik很想抓住Charles搖晃他的肩膀問他到底是哪根筋不對勁，竟然把自己的書店當作免費的托兒所。

倒是Jean滿懷期待地迎上前：「我們上次不是唸到收信了嗎？可否從上次中斷的地方開始？」

「情緒是要醞釀的。」Erik正經八百地回應：「三秒鐘，我可以三秒就進入角色，但你可以三秒入戲嗎？又不是在看錄影帶。」

「那是什麼？」「我家有！是黑黑捲起來的帶子，有時候帶子會跑出來，要用手指伸進那個洞捲回去。」沒想到隨口的比喻竟然引發一陣熱烈的討論。

「三秒鐘就夠了。」Charles邁出小圈圈，「反正我平常也沒有好好做自己。」拉著Erik坐在不甚舒適的小板凳上，男孩子們立刻重新以Charles為中心圍了上來。

「我該去向誰抗議？才能把你們這些小鬼通通趕回去學校？教育部長嗎？」眼見自己也被包圍了，Erik說，但他望向Charles滿滿笑意的那雙眼睛，覺得自己或許並沒有聽起來這麼生氣。

「或許寫信給總理吧？」Charles認真地說著，語畢，卻又輕佻地眨了眨眼：「至於採取什麼論點可以打中David Cameron，或是要策略性串聯，我想我們可以好好『深入討論』一下。」

「我也要深入討論！」「我也要寫信！」幾個小男孩不識趣地插嘴。

Charles望著Erik笑得眼睛都瞇了起來，但是轉過頭認真地回應他們：「Alex，我們可以一起研究一下教師罷工的訴求，看和哪些政府部門相關，針對那些部門可以提出什麼建議，或者壓力⋯⋯」

Erik從原本受矚目的焦點默默退出去，把自己塞在店裡的一角，看著Charles又一本正經地跟孩子們討論這封不知道會不會有人認真看待的信，儘管想要的無辦法滿足，但這個時候就這樣望著他，至少可以在離開餐廳後、進入劇場前，得到一點點平靜。

袖子突然被扯了一下，沒注意，Jean已經在Erik身邊坐下，她剛才比觀眾還要抽離地旁觀這一切，甚至可以說是不屑一顧，現在托著腮幫子，臉上流露的表情，是Erik密密實實地藏好的。

「我們得想想辦法。」Jean看也不看Erik，但話的確是對他說的：「那些臭男生從來不看書，為什麼Charles對他們這麼好？」

「因為Charles就是這麼傻，以為這樣可以培養他們的閱讀習慣。」Erik冷冷地回應：「他甚至也沒因此多賣幾本書。」

「我還是喜歡我們三個人在一起的時候，你、我，還有Charles。」Jean轉過頭來瞥了Erik一眼，又轉回去盯著Charles看：「如果輸給你，我可以接受。」

Erik想要說些什麼，誰想要三個人在一起之類的話，但這小女孩的話竟無法反駁，他握緊拳頭抿住嘴唇，才能平靜而不帶有貶義地說話：「店開著就還是希望有人來，有人來，勝過一個人冷冷清清的，更何況這本來就是營業時間，他只要早上開了店門，就等於是在這書店生根了⋯⋯除非把他帶離他這間寶貝書店⋯⋯」但聽起來仍然語無倫次，Erik突然想起了什麼，翻了翻擺在身旁的背包，找出兩張皺巴巴的東西。

「我看看這東西還有效嗎？」Erik唸了個日期。

「這是什麼？」

「午場的招待卷，兩張，可以在售票處兌換當日午場未售出最好的座位。」將票券遞給Jean，Erik說：「好好使用。」

「讓我邀請Charles去看你演的戲嗎？」Jean問：「你自己不敢開口邀請Charles，我才不要幫你。」

「我演的是個小角色，出場時間很短，所以大部分的時候是妳和Charles獨處。」Erik慫恿著：「妳可以穿上妳最喜歡的白色洋裝，坐在Charles身邊，他也許還會穿整套西裝。」然後這句則是關鍵：「這可以算是約會了。」

Jean想了許久沒說話，Erik學著她的動作，托著下巴望著為「臭男生」耐心講解的Charles，最後或許是『約會』二字起了作用，Jean用肅穆的聲音回答：「是紅色的。」


	8. As Waiter As Actor

Erik到得晚了，星期三新增的午場讓他分身乏術，他離去的時候還有好幾桌沒有結帳，留給剛出現在門口準備接班的Bobby，Erik絲毫不感到抱歉，這幾桌的小費都讓給他了還有什麼好虧欠的。一邊走一邊擔心著這麼晚才到會撞見進場的觀眾，搶不到位置可能得站著化妝，但是走廊上沒有開演前一小時的喧鬧混亂，推開公共休息室的門，竟也不見人影，但是隨處亂擺的背包、外套、大開的化妝箱，甚至還有吃到一半的零食，表示剛剛大家還在這裡，不知道為了什麼原因通通不見了。

總不會有歹徒衝進來綁架了整個劇團吧？不可能，要綁架抓領銜的大明星就好，而且應該會有掙扎打鬥的痕跡。

不然就是一道光，所有人都被外星人帶走了，Erik對自己的想像力很是讚賞，愉快地將擺滿桌面的物品往兩旁推開，佔了個靠邊的大位置，開始大塊大塊地抹起了粉底。

休息室的門被推開，大家回來了嗎？但沒聽到眾人紛沓的腳步和談話聲，只有孤單的腳步聲，走到了Erik的桌邊站著不走。

「幹嘛？」Erik頭也不回地問。

「有人哭哭啼啼地說要辭演，沒想到導演很乾脆地答應了。」

這個聲音好像才聽過，是在什麼地方呢？「誰？」Erik隨口問，但想的都是到底是在哪裡聽過這個聲音。

「Carie Anderson。」

沒錯就是Carie Anderson的休息室，有個名字被提起過⋯⋯

「⋯⋯Emma⋯⋯，妳叫Emma，我沒說錯吧？」Erik從記憶裡搜尋著某段對話，喃喃地覆誦著終於找到了關鍵字，但他轉過頭去發現眼前這個女人，他一點印象也沒有。

「妳到底是不是演職人員？」Erik正要質問，一本節目單啪地攤在桌上，塗了艷紅指甲油的手指，指著一方小小的照片。

比我的篇幅大，Erik想，順著豔紅所指，念著上面的名字：「Emma Frost，女巫⋯⋯什麼？」他記得女巫，卻不記得有這麼一位高挑的金髮女郎。

Emma點了點頭：「之後我再跟你慢慢解釋，但現在我需要你。」

Erik反應不過來：「什麼⋯⋯」

「唉，你下的工夫比別人都深，但就是反應慢了點。」Emma想拉住Erik往外走。「要做什麼？」Erik抽開手，他坐在原位，瞪著Emma。

「看來我得把頻率調得跟你一樣慢才是，Erik，你想，Carie Anderson不演了，接下來會怎樣？」

「會找個演技和知名度相當的女演員接替吧！不過事出突然，一下子也敲不到人，所以會先找人替補⋯⋯」Erik推論到此，恍然大悟。

「現在每個有企圖心的女演員，都得討好Frank Copper，求他和自己對戲給導演看，而Frank也有自己的盤算，他之前一直想把自己女朋友弄進劇組⋯⋯」

「Vivian Jones？」Erik記得那蛇一般靈活的腰肢。

「他想都別想，那女人也是，她的實力沒有企圖心強烈。」Emma簡短地結論。

 

「請妳不要說了。只要是男子漢做的事，我都敢做，沒有人膽子比我大。」Erik壓著嗓子讓聲音聽起來像是怕讓人聽到。

「那當初是哪個畜牲要你告訴我這企圖呢？男子漢就應當敢作敢為，比你更偉大的人物，就取而代之，這才更是一個男子漢。那時候時間和地點都不對，而你堅決要實現你的願望；現在天賜良機，你卻失去勇氣了？⋯⋯」Emma也用氣音說話，但她聽起來比Erik更為興奮，他們並不真的怕別人聽到，事實上，他們就怕別人聽不到。

Emma穿著高跟鞋幾乎和Erik一般高，但她看了看Erik，在導演休息室的門外脫下了鞋，直接吵起了架，不，是唸起了台詞，但音調語氣和內容全都是夫妻吵架，聲音果然引起人注意，門打開了。

「我曾哺乳過嬰孩，知道一個做母親的如何憐愛吸吮她乳汁的嬰孩⋯⋯」Emma對著手裡並沒有的什麼微笑著，似乎也意識到有人在看，緊張感颯然升起，「可是我會在它看著我的臉微笑的時候，從它的柔軟的嫩嘴裡摘下我的乳頭，把它的腦袋砸碎⋯⋯」

導演走出房門，走遠了。「要是我也像你一樣，發下毒誓。」明知道人已經走遠，Emma仍把整段台詞講完。

「假如我們失敗了⋯⋯」Erik正敬佩著Emma的入戲，Emma卻跟往導演去的方向，往舞台前方走去。

 

「我說由Emma飾演馬克白夫人。」

「這怎麼可能？我從來沒有跟她對過戲。」Frank指著Emma，怒氣一觸即發：「先是Carie要走，也不說明原因，現在又隨便換一個不知道哪裡來的⋯⋯」

「Frank你今天先回去休息吧！」導演指著跟著Emma走來的Erik：「你，你叫什麼名字？」

「Erik。」

「今天的午場和晚場就由Emma和Erik演出馬克白夫人和馬克白。」導演拍了拍手掌：「動作快！」

 

Charles帶著Jean依照票卷上的指示，在開演前兩個小時就到票亭換票。「你們很幸運，這是很好的位置。」

「謝謝您，可愛的女士，祝您有個愉快的一天。」倚在窗口的Charles眨了眨眼，對售票員道了謝，撐起身子對Jean說：「我們去吃冰淇淋。」

「我要覆盆子口味的。」Jean的腳步和聲音同樣雀躍。

 

Charles認真吃完自己手上的蛋捲霜淇淋之後，才發現Jean望著眼前的兒童餐動也不動，裝在杯子裡的巧克力聖代逐漸融化，失去原有的形狀：「Jean，妳怎麼了？」

「我不喜歡。」

「妳不喜歡什麼？」

「全部不喜歡。」  
「那妳想怎麼做呢？」Charles耐心地看著Jean，儘管她別過頭去。

「我不知道。」Jean瞪著地磚：「一切都跟我想的不一樣。」

「親愛的。」Charles仍然微笑著，他問：「那可不可以告訴我，妳是怎麼想的？」

「至少不是快樂兒童餐。」

「親愛的，妳不喜歡嗎？」

「我才不是你的親愛的。」Jean的怒氣終於不再無以名狀：「Erik才是你的親愛的，可是你假裝你們只是朋友，就像你給Sean他們念的笨蛋外星人書一樣，裡面只有男生才配跟男生一起冒險一起打外星人，女生都是笨蛋不配當男生的夥伴⋯⋯」

「我⋯⋯」Charles一時語塞：「這只是我習慣的口頭禪而已，我沒想到⋯⋯」他看著Jean，儘管她不願意看著他：「那麼，妳喜歡我怎麼稱呼妳呢？親⋯⋯」

Jean大概是決定原諒Charles，所以忽略他的脫口而出：「如果非得要用不具特定性的名稱，我希望不是什麼親愛的、甜心、蜜糖。」

「一言為定。」Charles點了點頭，望了一下手錶：「我們該進場了，這個妳不喜歡就扔了吧！玩具呢？」Jean搖了搖頭。

Charles抄起餐盤起身，傾斜一下，把上面的東西一股腦地抖落垃圾箱，將餐盤歸位，空出來的手牽起了Jean：「走吧！我的朋友。」

 

但在進場處，Charles和Jean被工作人員擋了下來，交涉了許久未果。

「有問題嗎？」

「小妹妹可能不適合看這齣戲唷！」

「請問這齣戲的分級為何？可以讓我看一下嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯」

「那就是沒有分級，基本上只要不是完全看不懂、不分場合哭鬧的嬰幼兒就可以進場了，還有什麼問題呢？」

「因為之前有小孩被嚇哭，影響觀眾，後來⋯⋯」

「我看過劇本，知道裡面會有戰爭、殺人、鬼魂和發瘋，你不必為我擔心。」一旁一語不發的Jean開口了。

Charles注意到Jean的手顫抖了一下，他握緊她的手代替鼓勵，靜靜地讓Jean自己處理，不再插話。

「如果你還為我，或是為了其他觀眾的權益擔心的話，真的太恐怖我可以遮住眼睛，或是馬上離場。」Jean遞出票：「請問我們的座位是中間還是靠走道？」

「走道⋯⋯」

「那就沒有問題了。」Jean說：「那就請幫我們剪票吧！戲就要開場了。」

 

Charles站在後台門前，就像在場捧著節目單的每一位戲迷一樣，期望見到演員從那扇門裡走出來，如果可以的話，Charles願意為每一個人獻上應得的喝采，無論戲份輕重。

前提是要認得出他們，Charles對這一點很沒有信心。

戲才開場，就聽見Jean在黑暗的劇院中的詛咒，聲音很小很輕但卻夠清晰「騙子！」

但Charles卻花了整整一幕的時間才發現Jean所指為何。還不是從扮相看出來的，而是台詞與台詞之間，沒有意義的發語詞，那是Erik的聲音、是他的語氣、是他短暫跳脫角色，不知道在思考什麼時所留下的破綻。

想到這裡，Charles突然有點得意，自己三十年的認臉白痴似乎不再是無可救藥了。

 

可是那扇門還是緊緊掩著，唯一從門裡走出來的人穿著紅黑條紋的馬球衫，Charles上前詢問時得到了這樣的答案：

「我是送外賣的啦！」

也難怪了，Charles笑自己考慮不周，再過一個小時，晚場就要開演，現在後台一定忙成一團，只能叫外賣的披薩隨便應付掉一餐，才不會餓到等等在舞台上暈倒。

湊上前關切其他戲迷們的竊竊私語，「還好我不是衝著明星而來的，不然現在大概會像那些個迷弟迷妹一樣悲憤了，一個也就算了，一次兩個主角不見⋯⋯」

「兩個？」Charles好奇地問。

「開場前就有廣播啊！男主角Frank Copper和女主角Caire Anderson因故無法演出，由替補演員演出，怎麼？你們沒聽到嗎？⋯⋯」

「和門口的工作人員耗了一陣子，差點趕不上進場。」Charles小心地問：「有人看過原卡司的版本嗎？」

大夥面面相覷，滿頭花白捲髮的高大婦人，緩緩地開口：「我相信Carie當初就是一副神經質的模樣被選上的，我不知道她是不是走方法演技派，入戲歸入戲，但這會很危險，那個代替的女演員，叫什麼名字？」她翻了翻手裡的筆記本繼續說：「Emma Frost，對了就是她，就沒有Carie這麼瘋，但是她可以表現出漸進的對比，篤定的時候夠篤定，失措的時候就不必那麼用力，也就是所謂的層次；至於男演員方面嘛⋯⋯」

Charles關切地追問：「怎麼樣？」

「嗯，這很難講，Erik的口條並不算十分清晰，但莎劇的選角第一要件就是口條。」婦人似乎看見Charles失望的表情，她和藹地說：「不過完美的念白可遇不可求，有些得大獎的演員在我聽起來都還是太誇張，也許就是他們得獎的原因吧？我倒是覺得能傳達劇本的意思就好了⋯⋯」

眼見人群漸漸散去，Charles對仔細研究節目單的Jean說：「Jean，我們走吧！」

Jean闔上本子，轉過頭來盯著Charles問：「謝幕的時候，Erik為什麼要親那個女演員？」

「大概是因為他們演得很好、觀眾也報以熱烈的掌聲吧？足球員不都會這樣嗎？」Charles愣了一下，但還是理所當然地回答。

「就像你親Erik一樣嗎？」Jean追問。

「欸，我不知道。」Charles乾笑著回答：「妳問倒我了，我自己的話，絕不是為了單純的理由啊！」拉著Jean的手掉頭離開，不顧她疊聲的抗議：「不用這樣死死拉著我，我不會迷路，也不會亂跑到馬路上！」

 

Erik對Emma的演技佩服不已，忘記自己還在台上就拍起了手。

「你可不可以不要這麼謙卑？挺起胸膛接受觀眾的喝采有這麼難嗎？哎，算了⋯⋯」在喧鬧中，Emma得要重複兩遍，Erik才聽出她講什麼。

「吻我。」

「為什麼？我才不要吻妳。」Erik不以為然。

「做個戲，讓大家印象深刻，不需要激情，大概就像擊掌一樣。」

Erik照做了，也的確引來更熱烈的掌聲，在眾人陸續離開舞台後，是最後離場的，他走進了燈光照不到的黑暗中，回頭望了一眼紛紛起身離席的觀眾，他們剛才的掌聲有多少是給我的？

 

「Carie為什麼會辭演，而且還是妳拿到那個角色，妳今天最好當著所有人的面講清楚。」

「涉及當事人隱私，我不便透露，你為什麼不直接問她？她願意講就會跟你講。」

「我知道妳一直嫉妒她的才華和機運⋯⋯」

「夠了！你這樣講對我是莫須有的指控。」

Erik從爭吵中的兩個人身旁低調地走過，走進大間公用休息室，幾雙眼睛望了過來又迴避，他索性抄起了自己的背包和外套走出去，並沒有走進單人休息室，而是走進了男廁，栓上了小間的門，靠著門板閉上了眼睛。


	9. Who Did This?

Charles站在已經打烊、關了燈的店裡，憑藉著外面的光亮，在隨手抓來的廢紙空白處寫著：「他的喉嚨似乎受過什麼傷，只能發出咻咻的噪音，最後索性不講話了，只願意在我面前用聲音表達感受，因為我總是聽得懂他在講什麼，這是我最自豪的事啦！但是我很好奇，用筆談其他人也能夠暸解，為什麼他不這麼做？只在我手心裡寫字，不論是柔軟的指尖，抑或是堅硬的筆尖，劃在手掌心的觸感總搔得我咯咯直笑，為什麼？難道是因為我看不見的緣故嗎？⋯⋯」

寫到一個段落，Charles抬起頭望了望窗外的燈火，佇立的或是流動的，看見了在店門外徘徊的人影。

他在那裡站了多久？Charles急忙奔向門口，喀喀喀地轉開了古老的門鎖，輕聲喚他的名字，把他拉進了門裡。

Erik把頭靠在Charles的肩膀上，嘆了一口長長的氣。

不只是頭，他簡直把全身的重量都靠上來了，Charles得要用盡力氣才能站穩腳步，湊在他身上嗅了嗅，沒有酒味，只有一身的疲憊。

除此之外，Charles很享受此時此刻的寧靜，很想就這樣子，什麼話也不說地擁抱到天明，如果他沒有這麼重的話。

但是Charles也明白，是因為有話想說，Erik才會在這個時間跑來這裡，而他的沈默，正在等待自己開口：「怎麼啦？」

「我度過了疲憊而又曲折的一天。」

我知道，我都知道，Charles想，而我的一天也沒有過得比較輕鬆。

「我可能永遠也比不上那些科班出身的，我只能一遍又一遍地讀劇本，也許讀到第十遍的時候，才會發現，啊！原來他說這句話是這個原因啊！簡單不過的道理，課堂上五分鐘不到就可以講完⋯⋯」Erik將臉貼在Charles肩膀上摩擦著，Charles知道那是他在搖頭。「我實在落後太多了，更不用說那些綿密的人脈了⋯⋯」

沒有這回事，Charles無聲地吶喊著：不是這樣的，你今天第一次有機會擔任主角，不應該是這樣的，你應該歡天喜地迫不及待地跑來跟我分享這好消息，或許賣點關子，但這是你應得的驕傲，我會很配合地說些無關緊要的答案⋯

「發生了什麼事？」

「除了體力的因素，我看不出來懷孕到底對演出有什麼影響，不想太累也可以不要演，為什麼有人可以信誓旦旦地說：『這太不吉利了，劇中的馬克白夫人也流產了。』而旁人不但不提出異議，還紛紛附和，我讀過這麼多次劇本，參加過這麼多次彩排，也聽導演講過他的詮釋，都沒看出這一點，我不禁要懷疑，究竟是我太過駑鈍沒辦法體會如此幽微的暗示，還是⋯⋯」Erik的臉繼續磨蹭著，「我寧可他們是為了趨附有名氣有地位的人才這麼說，如果我連這個都不知道，也難怪演出破綻百出⋯⋯」

「你才不相信你說的話，對不對，看著我⋯⋯」Erik並不聽從Charles的話，Charles嘆了一口氣，只能用一隻手輕輕地撫摸他的臉頰，摸到了密佈的鬍鬚，那意料之外的柔軟，還有深深淺淺的紋路。「我們的人生並不完美，而這些悲劇之所以為悲劇，就是因為它真實地反映了軟弱的我們，在有缺陷的性格下所做的選擇⋯⋯」Charles認真地說著，但Erik似乎並沒有在聽。「你大概不喜歡聽我說教吧！但我愛的⋯⋯」Charles說著，我愛的不就是眼前這個疲憊的身軀，用那破綻百出的演技，讓我一下子揪住了胸口喘不過氣，一下子無法抗拒重力地掉下眼淚，想說些什麼，安慰這飽受摧折的靈魂，卻⋯⋯

「你愛的是？」只聽到字句表面的意思，Erik猛然抬起頭，Charles見他的雙眼在黑暗中閃著光芒。

 

「我好想把你壓在書架上用力操。」沈默得夠久了，Charles才要開口，Erik就先說了，他吐出的氣息多於聲音。

當我認真地跟你討論形而上層面的問題時，你竟然跟我講這個？Charles悻悻地想著，這些話是否超出Erik的理解，嚇壞人家了？

「最近這店裡都是小孩，圍著你，擋開了我。」Erik陰鬱地說：「卻只讓這個念頭更強烈。」

「那麼現在是最佳時機。」Charles挑了挑眉，聳聳肩無所謂地說：「只要你能自己站好的話。」

「結果我竟累到沒有力氣了。」

「你是白癡。」Charles發現自己不小心把內心的叨念說出口，反正他遲鈍得聽不出來，「陪我走走吧！」他靈活地鑽出了Erik沒圈緊的雙臂，拎起自己的包包和外套，找到了鑰匙，拉著Erik出門，熟練而迅速地把店門鎖好。

「你要回家嗎？」Erik趨上前追問。

簡直是廢話，Charles拋下Erik向前越走越快，免得他看到自己惱羞成怒的表情。

「你這不是在散步，是在急行軍。」Erik落在身後小跑步想要跟上。

情急之下用力拉了Charles一下，這拉扯並不陌生，Charles愣了愣，停住了腳步。

除此之外，Charles發現自己在行人穿越道前差點被轉彎車撞上。

「你的力氣比我大，阻止得了我橫衝直撞⋯⋯」Charles一邊思索一邊喃喃自語，逐漸變成神經質的叨唸：「天哪！我變成大混蛋了！拽著一個小女孩一路從戲院走回去，我完全沒有顧慮到她的感受，滿腦子只有自己的無病呻吟，想著接吻到底代表甚麼，或者其實並不代表甚麼，如果並不代表甚麼，那麼我在做甚麼？」Charles看了一眼號誌，確定不會再有來車，又急急地甩開Erik往前走：「我還以為做了甚麼就代表甚麼，代表自己對你而言有甚麼意義！」

「慢一點！」Erik試圖趕上，但小心翼翼地不去碰他：「我跟不上你。」

「甚麼慢一點？」

「講話和走路都是。」Erik說：「你在生我的氣，Charles。」

「我在生我自己的氣，Erik，當然你是個笨蛋，但這不是你的錯。」

Erik噗哧地笑了：「那你數落我的愚蠢吧！不只你說我遲鈍，所以我應該不會太難過，總好過⋯⋯」

「誰敢說你遲鈍的？」Charles轉過頭來：「你一點都不遲鈍，你是正常人，當然不能理解神經病，還有誰敢說你遲鈍的？」

「同劇資深的演員，Emma⋯⋯」Erik還沒講完就發現這個答案不妙。

「她以為她是誰啊？她演戲是有她一套沒有錯，可是也不該過度詮釋劇本啊！那是日本人的演繹，原著劇本中最多最多只能看出這兩夫妻曾有過孩子，但這孩子夭折了，所以才會有『我曾哺育過嬰孩』，這也暗示了她把她丈夫當作小孩看待，其實對女人而言丈夫總是長不大的孩子，但你為什麼就這麼聽她的話，她憑甚麼這樣說你，而你又為什麼就相信她的鬼話了？她又憑甚麼在謝幕的時候吻你⋯⋯」Charles怒不可遏地說著。

「你今天來看戲了。」Erik驚喜地上前一步，想攬住眼前激動的人，但Charles躲開了，掉頭繼續往前走。

「但我是真的很高興你今天來了。」Erik繼續跟著Charles的腳步，「因為明天一切就恢復原狀，還是大明星演主角，我呢，就回去演那個沒幾句台詞的小角色，什麼也沒變。啊！除了Carie因為懷孕確定辭演，Emma拿到女主角的資格會繼續演下去⋯⋯」

「不要再提那個女人了！」Charles痛恨得幾乎要尖叫，朝通往地鐵站的階梯走下去⋯⋯

 

有個人匆匆忙忙地從地鐵站裡出來，低著頭也不看路，幾乎要和Charles撞個滿懷，「搞什麼！」碎唸著抱怨，卻發現這人戴著壓得極低的帽子，舉止慌張，「你做了什麼？」Charles對他大喊。

那個人一聽，立刻像是要逃離案發現場一樣奔跑起來。「攔住他！」Charles大喊，和Erik交換了一個眼神，Erik轉身追向那個人，而Charles急忙往地鐵站內奔去。

 

望著案發現場四散的紅色，Charles無法動彈也說不出話。

 

半晌，Charles恍恍惚惚地走上樓梯，Erik氣喘吁吁地回來，「我追丟了，發生什麼事？你報警了嗎？那個人身高大約五呎多一點，留著長頭髮。」他懊惱地喘著氣：「跑進了小巷子裡就不見人影了。」

「沒關係。」Charles搖搖頭：「不用報警，沒有什麼了不起的事。」

 

Erik望著廣告看板，「嘴裡⻑出獠牙、頭上長出⾓，的確是滿像什麼『物化的惡魔』該有的樣子。」他似乎並不覺得這是什麼尷尬的事情，繼續說：「你看能想到這樣還滿厲害的，把『海灘（BEACH）』的『B』塗掉，就變成完全不同的意思了⋯⋯」

的確，Charles可以由衷地敬佩這個人，但自己仍然無法坦然面對出糗的事實：「我自已才是粗魯的大白癡⋯⋯都忘了你今天過得也不輕鬆。」

Erik的手指碰觸Charles的臉頰，Charles這才發現自己臉頰發燙，還喘著大氣：「而我剛剛竟然跟你吵架了，我真的不想這樣，我以為我可以瀟灑地面對很多事。可是我在意你，在意你身邊的人，在意自己，在意自己的模樣，在意自己在你面前的模樣⋯⋯天哪我頭好昏⋯⋯」

「哪一站？我陪你回家吧？」

「沒關係我還可以的⋯⋯」Charles越說聲音越小⋯⋯

Erik沒有點出剛才只有Charles一個人在唱獨角戲，一來一往才算吵架，而這並不是，懷疑Charles的頭昏其實是生理需求的反應，這點他也沒有說什麼，只是由著Charles靠著自己，摩挲著臂膀，這其實是自己今晚下戲後就衝到Utopia，想要討索的一點安慰。


	10. GO

Erik是被貓的踐踏給弄醒的，尖銳的指爪收在厚厚的掌中，對無遮掩防備的皮膚仍然是一種威脅，睜開眼，一隻黑貓正興味盎然地嗅著自己嘴裡的氣息，Erik往手上哈了一口氣煞有其事地聞了聞，實在沒辦法確定自己一早醒來究竟有沒有口臭。  
黑貓看起來纖細苗條，但是用小小的腳掌為接觸面踏在胸口，還是令Erik喘不過氣。

Charles趴在枕頭上睡得毫無聲響，令Erik忍不住伸手探了探，幸好還有呼吸。

黑貓仍不死心地踩個沒完，Erik只好起身，從地板上找到自己的褲子穿上，跟著舉高搖晃著的尾巴走出了房間。貓帶著Erik走進廚房，一跳躍上了食物架，用前掌輕推罐頭，上面貼著大眼灰底黑條紋貓的標籤紙，再怎麼遲鈍也應該明白了，「好啦！我懂了。」Erik從Charles的碗櫃裡找出白色淺碟子，確定那不是貴重的茶碟，開了罐頭，喀的一聲，引出另一隻黑貓，也不知道是從什麼地方衝出來的。把罐頭倒扣在碟子上，一旁架上還有一個塑膠罐，盛著像是乾燥的迷迭香之類的東西，因為上面畫了個卡通貓頭，看來是貓用的，隨手拿來灑了點做裝飾。

兩隻貓急切地催促，碟子才剛放下就爭先恐後地湊上前狼吞虎嚥。Erik習慣地摸摸褲子口袋，把自己關在陽台上，點起一根菸。  
從陽台上竟然隱隱約約看得見河，雖然不是水岸第一排，但想到自己住的狹窄房間，從窗口只能看到對面的房間，多看兩眼可能會被當作變態報警處置，Charles的生活比起自己已經算是相當優渥了，Erik緩緩吐出煙霧，想著。

這和Charles的老派教養一樣是繼承來的嗎？人前的Charles謙恭溫暖，小孩都想要擠在他身邊，而緊繃的大人會莫名地覺得放鬆⋯⋯

這是指人前的模樣。

但是他背地裡的情緒呢？Erik瞥了一眼肩上的抓痕，苦笑了一下，又深深吸了一口煙。

裡面似乎有些騷動，Charles大概是起床了，還在想該把手裡的煙怎麼處置，背後的玻璃門嘩啦地被打開又嘩啦地被關上，一雙手纏繞上Erik的腰，「這兩個叛徒，有了好吃的就變節了。」

Erik轉過身，見Charles已經打理妥當，換上他常穿的裝束，襯衫燙得平整。「你一早在想什麼？」Charles問。

「我在想，你就像太陽一樣。」Erik採取了象徵的說法。

「我可不確定這是種恭維，以前我們有個老師外號就叫『約克的太陽』，可不只是因為他對《理查三世》超乎情理的癡迷。」Charles從Erik手中拿走了菸，吸了一口。

「你們這群殘酷的小鬼，禿頭也不是他的錯。」Erik莞爾，想拿回菸，Charles卻縮回手，不讓他這麼做：「去把衣服穿好，給自己找點東西吃。」

Erik走進屋裡，邊走邊唸著：「現在，我們隱忍難堪的嚴冬，在約克的太陽照耀下，變成了光輝的夏日⋯⋯」但是他知道這齣戲在演些什麼，所以一點也不指望誰能來照耀自己陰鬱的人生。

 

 

 

依約來到了Utopia，Erik才跨進門，Charles一個箭步上前，不是為了迎接，而是把門上的牌子反轉過來。

「這麼性急嗎？」Erik調侃。

「你半夜就要走了，一去就好幾個月，我當然不想浪費一秒鐘在無關緊要的顧客上。」Charles順手按熄了燈。

Erik舉著手裡的紙袋，「喂！是你說不想浪費時間坐在餐廳裡讓侍者煩，要我幫你外帶晚餐，也不早說你想吃的是⋯⋯」

「不是啦！」Charles辯駁：「燈開著，就還是會有不速之客跑來煩人啊！」

「那個併購的傢伙最近還來煩你嗎？」

「不要提醒我這個人的存在，希望他去煩別人了。」Charles搬來板凳充當桌子，兩人坐在地板上。「真好笑，外面還掛著『店內禁止飲食』的牌子。」Charles說。

「還是你親手寫的⋯⋯關了燈還真的看不出來有沒有加辣。」Erik翻動紙袋搜尋著餐盒，「你真的沒有要⋯⋯外面沒有掛『禁止性愛』的牌子喔！」

Charles捧著裝炒麵的盒子，用塑膠叉子捲著麵條，「這一盒是不辣的。但我們沒有一起晚餐過。」  
「那另一盒就是我的。」Erik問：「早餐不好嗎？」

Charles低頭對著盒子說話：「早餐很好，弄到沒有時間吃早餐也很好。」嗡嗡的聲音聽起來像是誤闖的蜜蜂亟欲脫困，「況且時間那麼緊迫，我不想要匆匆了事。」

很合理，卻又令人哭笑不得，Erik說：「我不介意。」

「啊？」

「如果粗糙的道別，留下了壞印象，也許想到的時候就不會那麼難過。」Erik看著那雙困惑的雙眼說著。

沈默地瞪著炒麵半天，Charles才緩緩開口：「你在電影裡演什麼樣的角色啊？」

「我拿到劇本以後讀了幾十遍了，但只有前半段，怎麼樣也看不出來這些一再重複的台詞究竟有什麼意義。」Erik從包包中拿出用黑色長尾夾固定的一疊，四個角已經被磨損了，「我寄了e-mail問導演，他要我用不同的情緒詮釋呢？還是要刻意保持一成不變？但導演可能很忙沒有空理我，你覺得呢？」

Charles接過那皺皺的一疊，隨手翻看，但其實在昏暗中看不清楚，只留意到空白處填得滿滿的註解：「可能這導演自認為劇情絕妙無比，生怕洩漏出去，你可能要到拍片現場才會知道。」合上了本子，也閉上眼睛：「但我想，任哪一個戲劇學校的學生，多多少少都做過『用五種情緒演繹存在或是死亡』這樣的練習⋯⋯你說你是在餐廳裡端盤子的時候被找去試鏡的，那個時候的你一定把個人情緒藏得好好的，只剩下近乎冷漠的專業⋯⋯」睜開了眼睛，Charles下了結論：「我覺得你應該用一模一樣的詮釋方式，重複一模一樣的台詞，分毫不差的精準，不然為什麼人家要選個面癱的人⋯⋯」

Erik的表情突然凍結，Charles意識到可能說錯了話，忙不迭地道歉：「我不是這個意思，我不是說你沒有表情，我是說，怎麼說呢？不浮誇、是屬於內斂的詮釋⋯⋯」

Erik突然咧開嘴大笑：「你上當了！」讓Charles嚇得差點打翻了手上的食物，好不容易穩住了手，卻又笑得眉頭都擰在一起。

 

 

 

「真可惜，我以為我想你的時候，可以跑來車站打一槍的。」Charles望著比基尼女郎嘆了口氣，「那我至少可以寫信給你吧？」

「好啊！我會想辦法收e-mail的⋯⋯」

Charles看著Erik，一個字一個字地說：「親手寫的信。」

「我可以把Edinburgh片場的地址給你，但是我們不會在那裡待很久，會去北邊出外景，我甚至不知道會是哪裡。」Erik面有難色，「你如果真的寫信去那裡，我也只能等到外景拍攝行程結束，在片場停留的時候收信，這樣也許是幾個月後的事情了。」  
「我知道。」Charles點點頭，「對冰河而言是一樣的，既使是漫長的等待⋯⋯」抬起頭正好望向車站大廳裡高架的電視機，夜間的新聞正無聲地跑著頭條，螢幕上是漆黑的夜晚，還有燃燒的火光。發生了什麼事？Charles正在想，一旁已打烊的店家轉開了聲量，消息流淌了出來，『⋯⋯Tottenham警局前的抗議群眾在稍早以汽油彈引燃了汽車和商店，倫敦警方已出動了直升機控制事態發展，議員⋯⋯呼籲大家冷靜面對此事件⋯⋯』

播報新聞的聲音令Charles有些分心，Erik握了握Charles的手，「你有什麼想法？」

「我的想法？」

「你看得發愣了。」

「我還真的想到了什麼。」Charles說：「我在想，我們該用什麼態度面對這樣子的事件，冀盼警察保護我們的安全，真的就安全了嗎？你記不記得那次我們唸《哈姆雷特》劇本的時候？我都哭了。」

「我記得的是你的嘴唇⋯⋯」Erik想低頭吻他，Charles卻靈巧地別過頭：「你想想，長期社會貧富不均、失業率居高不下，還有嚴重的種族歧視，無法僭越的階級，才是深層的原因，而Duggan遭執法人員殺害，只是反映了這個事實。要繼續依循這個社會強加的規則與負擔嗎？還是不顧一切地反抗？與其說是反抗，還比較像是自取滅亡⋯⋯」他失焦地看著車站的另一頭，又抬起頭看了看夜線新聞中的火光：「這種時候，我無法優先考慮自身的安全，而把自己關在家裡，全盤採信電視上的報導。」  
「你不是在告訴我，你要不顧自身安危，走入群眾，做什麼社會研究吧？」Erik架著Charles的臉，強迫他看著自己，「嘿！別逼我留下來。」

「我倒是沒你想像得這麼積極。」Charles說：「但是你說你要留下來陪我，聽起來倒是非常浪漫。」  
「我永遠搞不懂你的腦袋裡在想什麼。」Erik莫可奈何地笑著，開玩笑地捏了捏Charles的臉頰，「但別指望你做蠢事的時候我會出現，保重。」輕輕放開手，這就是簡單的道別了。

但他往前走沒幾步，就被從後面衝上來的力量撞得快跌倒。「我只想告訴你，如果這個夏天沒有遇見你，我不知道我會變成怎樣。」  
Charles的手緊緊圈著Erik：「別回頭，再見。」

Erik站在原地，直到不再聽到迴盪在車站大廳奮力奔跑的腳步聲，才挪動步伐。

 

劇組準備的車票座位寬敞而舒適，Erik就座拉低椅背後，突然想起也許該給Charles寫封信，但手邊沒有信紙，只能寫在劇本的空白處。有機會再謄寫到信紙上吧？Erik想。夜車車廂上的燈光調得昏暗，握著筆在紙上的書寫就像螞蟻爬行一樣，歪扭而緩慢，令人昏昏欲睡，最後止於某個未完成的字，但思念，思念卻仍像火車一樣在夜裡奔馳著，奔馳著，朝著相反的方向。


	11. Far Away

Charles把信件丟進郵筒，慢步走回Utopia，Moira在人行道上看見他，對著他揮手打招呼，「嗨！」

Jean這幾天跟著學校去旅行了，Moira看起來輕鬆不少。「妳看起來充分利用時間了。」Charles說。

「是啊！今天晚上我有約會。」Moira掠了一下垂到額前的頭髮，喜孜孜的表情全寫在臉上，「你呢？最近怎樣？」

「就寫信啊！也等電話。」Charles垂下頭瞥了一眼放在圍裙口袋裡的手機，「這玩意兒我以前可以毫不在意地放任它好幾天沒電，可是⋯⋯」

「看你還敢不敢嘲笑我總是低著頭鍵盤按個沒完。」抬了抬下巴，Moira問：「那他會打電話給你嗎？」

「一個星期一次吧？他們拍戲的地方很偏遠，收訊不是很好。」

「什麼地方啊？」

「最近好像到了穹蒼島的樣子。」

「你相信嗎？」

Charles苦笑了一下，「請問我還有別的選擇嗎？」

「你難道不擔心嗎？」

「如果不相信，還能怎麼樣呢？難道衝到蘇格蘭去找他嗎？都是大人了，忙忙別的事情也就不怎麼在意了。」

「可是你並沒有『忙別的事情』。」Moira不留情地點破：「我問你，同一部戲，再怎麼喜歡也不用看上這麼多遍吧？況且他又不在那裡。」

「我沒有看很多遍，總共也只有兩遍。」Charles解釋：「我只想看看別人演得怎麼樣，看過才有得比較。」想起的卻是在後台門外等候的光景，Charles還記得那股複雜的情緒，他想近距離地看看這個女主角究竟有什麼「過人之處」。

 

並沒有，她看起來沒有舞台上那麼有氣勢，在水銀路燈底下，她的妝看起來竟有點慘淡，而她的額頭，連Charles這種外行人也覺得不太自然，說不上來，好像畫素描的時候用橡皮擦把什麼東西擦掉了似的，還在納悶著，她已經來到了面前，Charles匆匆忙忙把手上的節目單遞出去給她簽名。

「她的額頭怎麼了？」Charles問Moira。

「肉毒桿菌注射後一天內會有點腫，看來早上手術晚上就登台了。」

「男主角也很年輕，有很多女戲迷。」

「他也快四十了，你想像不到他做過多少『微整型』。」Moira有點得意：「不論在醫美界或是演藝圈都是公開的秘密。」

也難怪這女人這麼鍾愛Erik了，想起那張刻劃著深淺不一線條的臉，大部份的時候嚴肅得過份，但偶而笑的時候皺紋更多，往他身旁一站，年齡瞬間減了十歲。

「還有，你什麼時候開始抽菸了？」Moira見Charles微微傻笑，思緒不知道又飄去哪裡，用質問把他喚回現實：「你假如真的染上煙癮也就罷了，可是你點了菸也不抽，站在人行道上發呆，那麼愛污染空氣嗎？」

從Erik手裡拿走菸，只是為了看起來很酷，但是那菸味令人想起接吻時脣齒間的氣息。

「拜託你，要不就乾脆一點，直接去找他；要不就振作起來，不要像個活死人一樣晃來晃去的，又不是《28 Days Later》。」

「我哪能說走就走，有店面要顧著，家裡又有兩隻貓⋯⋯」Charles連自己都聽出辯駁的無力，「如果Utopia不開門的話，要是又碰到全國教師罷工這種事，Jean該去哪裡？」

「不用為我們擔心，不，不要拿我們當藉口，也不要拿貓當藉口，貓可以送來我家。」Moira一口承諾。

「你受不了他們撒野的，他們喜歡舒舒服服地窩在自己的地盤⋯⋯」Charles說著，突然覺得那好像是在說自己一樣，只是比起Mystique的我行我素、Beast對這個世界的好奇，自己好像拖把一樣軟茸茸病懨懨的肥胖老貓，動也不動，對什麼也沒興趣⋯⋯這些圍繞在身邊的人事物怎麼都變成了藉口了呢？好像曾經說過沒辦法啊沒辦法的推詞，那是什麼時候呢？

「我當然敢。」Charles像是想到什麼似地笑了起來，「Moira，謝謝妳，我知道了，我準備一下馬上出發。」他拉著Moira往店裡走，「妳來幫我一下。」

「要幫你什麼啊？別忘了我自己也有約會的。」

「幫我寫一張告示，就說『即日起歇業』。」Charles迅速拆了一個紙箱充作紙板，塞給Moira一支奇異筆，往書架後面跑。

「要歇到什麼時候？」Moira喊著問。

「歸期未定、無限期、想回來就回來⋯⋯隨便妳寫。」Charles抽出幾本書架上的書，跑回櫃檯，拎起背包和外套，「寫好了沒？」

「寫好了。」Moira剛說完，Charles不知從哪裡找來一卷封箱膠帶，推著Moira出門，鎖上門，手忙腳亂地把告示板貼在門上，最後拉上外面的鐵門鎖好。

「雖然不用寫得這麼具體，不過算了就這樣吧！」Charles向Moira揮了揮手道了再見，匆匆忙忙走遠了。

 

Charles拋在身後的Utopia，就像一條無人的船在時間裡漂流，門上的牌子逐漸染上了夕陽的色彩，上面寫著：「店主追尋真愛，即日起歇業，請給予祝福。」

 

 

 

「來，快進來。」Charles試圖把貓引進外出提籠，可是Mystique躲得遠遠的，抓住了Beast卻讓他在關門前逃走，罐頭、貓草都毫不領情。

「帶你們去找媽咪唷！」用哄小孩的聲音說話，Charles覺得自己蠢斃了，還以為貓聽得懂人話，但他追著貓暈頭轉向之際，好像聽到Mystique說：「喵！不要騙我，現在這麼熱，怎麼可能是聖誕節，一定是要去看獸醫！我才不上當。」

「我真的要帶你們去找媽咪啦！」Charles哀求著。

 

昏昏沈沈地推著行李和貓籠走出車站，正在四處張望，一輛紅色小車急停在Charles面前，開車的人迅速下車，把推車上的行李往後座搬，Charles像是突然醒過來一般，東西一搬完，立刻推著行李推車歸位，奔回小車上關門綁好安全帶，一氣呵成，車子迅速駛離車站，比搶銀行還要流暢。

這中間還包括駕駛座上的金髮美女摘下了墨鏡，湊近Charles的兩頰，嘖嘖地各親了一個空氣吻。

小車往舊城區的山坡駛去，離開了現代的柏油路爬上了石磚道，路越往上越狹窄，金髮美女熟練地把車輪和坡道的方向打到垂直，斜斜地停在路邊。她一把拎起兩隻貓的貓籠，連貓帶籠子少說也有二十磅，Charles連忙拎起自己的旅行袋，跟上前去。

「這次你會待多久？Charles？」

「不會很久，大概一兩天，一問清楚他們的時間表就出發。對了，Raven，我要向妳借車。」Charles有點不好意思地說：「還有，我得先睡一下，現在頭很昏沒辦法思考要借多久⋯⋯」

「沒問題。」Raven爽快地答應，打開了公寓的大門，沿著狹窄的樓梯往上走。

「嗨！Hank！」一進屋，就和戴著眼鏡的高瘦男子打了個照面，Hank手邊擺著兩份早報，正一邊吃著早餐穀片一邊抖開一份《先驅報》。

「Charles，早。」Hank放下報紙，「倫敦那邊怎麼樣？西敏寺看來焦頭爛額呢！」

「這沒什麼。」Charles拉了張餐桌旁的椅子反過來坐下，「蘇格蘭還會有更多源源不絕的左派跑來帶壞謹守本份的英格蘭人，早獨立就沒事了。」

「剛剛好像有人說他頭很昏沒辦法思考，聊政治就很來勁。」Raven把貓兒放出來，Mystique謹慎地嗅了兩下，就一溜煙地往廚房後面奔去，過了一會兒後，傳來撥動砂礫的聲音。「等我回來再抱你們，我今天排了質詢再不走就遲到了。」剛剛才說人對政治過分熱衷，但明明她自己才是這間屋子裡和政治最密切的人。

不一會兒，熱鬧的公寓就又只剩下一人二貓，貓已經吃過早餐，跳上了窗簾架上舔手抬腿舔屁股，而Charles用盡全力把自己拖上了客房的床鋪，倒頭就睡。

 

Charles把貓留給了「媽咪」，在他離開之前，Mystique已經在Raven隨手扔在沙發上的深色西裝外套上打滾磨蹭了好幾回，留下了大把大把的貓毛。除了開走Raven的小紅車之外，Charles也接收了她淘汰的黑莓機，試了一下覺得螢幕太小，隨手扔在助手席上。

開了兩個多小時，趁著轉下A9公路的時機，Charles隨便選了路邊一家菜單還看得順眼的店，停下來午餐。

食物還不錯，挖著馬鈴薯泥和碎羊肉，Charles嘴裡嚼著，卻無法不去聽隔壁桌討論的事情，「⋯⋯一級方程式那個很厲害的黑人，我一下子想不起他的名字，我明明記得的啊！」「Lewis Hamilton！」Charles聽到自己得意洋洋地搶答，不敢看隔壁桌的反應，把臉別向另一邊。

但是座位的間隔太窄了啦！不僅是隔壁桌講電話的聲音，連電話那頭說些什麼都聽得到，另一邊說：『有什麼理由能讓送信的留下來等？』「說要寫回信請他等一下。」『這是最合理的，可是你不是想要讓這些信成為什麼等待信差的日子裡老人什麼唯一的慰藉，所以要留著慢慢看、慢慢回嗎？』

「下棋啊！」Charles又無意識地插嘴了，眼見隔壁桌的掩住麥克風轉過頭來看了自己一眼，只好低頭喝茶，匆匆又塞了幾口餐點後，決定早點結帳離開。

 

車子在窄而蜿蜒的路上行進，Charles對要不要下車拍照猶豫了一下，不要，湖光山色欣賞得夠了，而且一個人只能拍風景。獨照？更淒涼，不要。

片場的人熱心地把劇組當日拍攝行程和下塌旅館的資訊都告訴了Charles，正在訝異這樣子全盤托出真的好嗎？對方提醒Charles，拍片現場瞬息萬變，某個景可能因為天氣不夠好就不能拍了，請他最好有心理準備：「如果找得到他們記得打個電話跟我們說一聲。」至於飯店資訊，看了名字也心裡有數，這不是甚麼豪華的旅館，「明星不會住這裡⋯⋯」對方說著，一反剛才的健談不再多說明什麼，Charles猜想他是不小心把心裡想的講出來了。

抵達Portree之前就下起雨了，Charles望著手裡的資料，陡峭的岩區在雨天裡濕滑危險，應該會中斷拍攝，還是直接去旅館辦入住吧？

Charles點了一杯茶坐在餐廳裡，盯著門口留意著進進出出的人，雨下得更大了，簡直像是用水盆倒下來似的，迫使一撮撮的遊客躲回飯店，薄薄的夏裝淋了雨變得衣不蔽體，除了令人不住地打噴嚏之外，也透著蠢蠢欲動的氣息，眼見一對男女擎著一件外套在頭頂從外面跑進來，當著其他人的面，把濕透的外套蓋住他們的頭。蓋住頭我還是知道你們在做甚麼啊！回房間去啦！Charles不耐煩地想。  
等到情侶終於想到可以回房間繼續親，揭下外套，Charles被那蓄著滿臉鬍鬚的男人嚇了一跳，但還來不及反應，他們已經進了電梯。  
急急忙忙地衝出去，記下電梯停靠的樓層，不過也才四層樓的旅館，電梯緩慢移動趕不上Charles的焦急，他推開一旁樓梯間的門，衝向三樓。

 

這間旅館外觀看起來很小，但是走廊分別通往三個方向仍然令Charles不知所措，隱約的說笑聲從左手邊傳來，遂往左邊跑去，拐了一個彎，又不見人影了。

看著毫無分別的那幾扇門，咬了咬嘴唇，將拳頭握緊，對於自己即將要做的事情極度鄙視。

Charles開始一間間地用力敲門，不待門開又去敲下一間⋯⋯


	12. Drama

瞥見走廊那頭有個穿著制服的金髮男子，嚴峻地朝自己走來，腳步聲聽起來一點也不親切，Charles頭也不回地慌忙往走廊的另一端跑，發現那腳步聲也加快了，而扯著眼前這扇安全門，卻怎麼都打不開。

「Charles？」熟悉的聲音帶著訝異傳來，Charles轉過頭，比那聲音更驚訝，完全忘記自己搭了一夜的火車又開了半天的車來到這裡的目的，目光相對的時候，直覺低下了頭。

剛才Charles用力敲過的門，有一扇緩緩地打開了，探頭出來的是個老太太，看到他們兩個，「年輕人，剛剛是你們敲門嗎？」

「是啊！不好意思，我沒帶房卡，連房號都記錯了。」Charles抬起頭來扯著連自己都不會相信的藉口。

老太太挪下老花眼鏡狐疑地多看了他們兩眼，大概是覺得這兩個人對社會秩序無妨對公共安全無害，才又將自己挪回房間關上門。

 

「你為什麼會變成這樣？」Charles好奇地將手伸向Erik刮得光滑的臉頰，竟然乾淨得連鬍渣都摸不到。「連髮色都變了，嚇死我了。」

「報到的第一天就被抓去剃了個乾淨，每天還有人特別檢查。」

Erik握住了Charles的手，湊近他的臉，Charles卻將臉別開。

「為什麼要躲？」Erik留意到Charles的閃避：「發生了什麼事？」

「沒有沒有⋯⋯」Charles慌張地搖頭，但意識到這麼做更像是在掩飾什麼，「我這樣莽撞地跑過來，當然是為了，為了，你知道的⋯⋯」

「為了什麼？」

眼前的這個人是誰？他似乎完全無法體會我說不出口的困窘，還非得逼人講出個所以然。

「當然是因為我想你！不然你以為我想做什麼？要分手的話我發簡訊給你就好了。」Charles壓低了聲音卻無法壓抑情緒：「當然是因為我剛剛誤把另一個人當作你，那個人摟著別人上了樓進了房，天曉得我有多憤怒⋯⋯」

「可是你說的人不是我啊！」Erik說的是實話，他自若地看著Charles抱著莫名的激動，改用一種很陌生的語調說：「忘了那個讓你生氣的男人，我們去喝一杯。」

像是兜頭的一盆冰水，讓人全身的血液颯然凍結，隨之而來的，是從頭流竄到腳底板又回衝向腦門的一陣電流。「好啊。」Charles聽到自己欣然同意的聲音。

 

 

眼前的男子帶著神秘的微笑，為Erik點了一杯馬丁尼，又為自己點了一杯威士忌。「怎麼樣？這是你的最愛嗎？」

「還可以。」Erik從高腳杯中啜飲著冰凍無色的苦艾酒，違心地回答。

但對方不像Erik這麼節制，他舉起杯子就唇，喉結上下起伏著，放下杯子後，用手輕輕拭去嘴角殘留的液體。

對方從胸前口袋掏出一支筆，俯身在僅及膝的低矮小桌上寫了什麼，然後直起身，將杯子裡剩下的威士忌一仰而盡，放下空杯子，望向Erik。

Erik目送著對方離去，一直要等到自己把手上的馬丁尼喝完，才去看留在桌上的是什麼。

冰塊在杯裡溶化，杯壁上凝結的水珠滑落，暈開了字跡，但仍能辨認上面的三個數字。

 

 

Erik敲了敲207房的門。「門沒鎖，進來。」裡面傳來邀請的聲音。

他轉了門把開門，房間裡沒有開燈，只有從走廊透進來的一點點光線夠他看清楚腳下，Erik進門後順手關上了門，就只剩下黑暗了。

背後突然被尖銳的物品抵住，「不要動，也不要出聲。」

「你想做什麼？」這和Erik想的不一樣。

「不要多問。」那聲音略微不耐地提高了聲調：「把衣服脫了。」

Erik深吸了一口氣，緩緩地解著扣子，可以聽到背後的呼吸聲變得急促了些。「當然也包括褲子。」

感覺一隻手從背後伸向下腹部，那是最無防備之處，Erik顫抖了一下，那隻手繼續往下伸，似乎對於握住的很是滿意。「我該拿你怎麼辦呢？」那聲音自問著，很快就有了答案：「到那兒坐下。」指的是床邊的地板上。  
Erik照做了，正被粗糙的地毯刺得皮膚很不舒服，聽到嘩地布料開展的聲音，Erik被床單罩住了身體。

確切而言是頭和上半身，其實不用蒙住頭，在黑暗中他也什麼都看不到，視覺之外的感官卻被放大，皮膚任何一處被輕輕搔抓，都像尖銳的錐子刺向腦袋，臉上的床單被拉緊，那明明透氣的材質，卻有種腦袋缺氧的窒息感。

一雙手透過床單撫摸著Erik的輪廓，觸碰不到皮膚，讓Erik覺得離死亡好像僅有數步之遙，他用力地喘著氣，提醒那雙手的主人，他還活著。

隱約中聽到拉鍊和皮帶環的細微金屬聲響，還來不及反應，一雙腿纏了上來，一雙手勾住了頸子，身體的重量朝著陰莖坐了下來。

在此之前，Erik只知道自己的性器在撥撩之下起了反應，但不確定到什麼程度，現在確定了⋯⋯被搖晃著的身軀緊緊包裹住，發出的呻吟聲連自己都不曾聽過。

但另一個聲音卻放肆地尖叫。

 

 

Charles還跨在Erik腰上，但他將床單揭起，把自己也藏在裡面，緊貼著Erik的胸口。

「你這些花樣哪裡來的？」Erik喘著氣，讓自己從無生命的異化感與感官衝擊中恢復，迷濛地問著。

Charles指指自己的腦袋：「這裡。」

「去Brighton的時候，」吻了吻Charles的額頭，「你還說你沒準備好，也沒有經驗。」Erik把氣息吹進了他耳朵裡，「我再也不相信你了，你這個騙子。」

「我沒有騙你。」Charles聽著心跳聲逐漸緩了下來，由著他寵溺地搔著自己的頭髮：「事實上我真的嚇壞了，那並不是我的尺寸，但無損我對它的豔羨。」

「說想去就可以去、沒有所謂的規則，還說不管怎樣都會很自在的人⋯⋯」Erik說著，長長的手指往Charles的後頸摸索，「竟然也會在意這種事。」

才發現這竟是Erik的調侃，用自己寫過的文字來取笑自己，在完全無法反駁之餘，就連Erik的手指都像是摸索腦脊穿刺點一樣不懷好意，不想當待宰的青蛙，Charles偏了偏頭躲開：「在此之前，我並非毫無經驗，但是這種事，我還真的⋯⋯沒做過。」

換了一隻耳朵聆聽心跳，Charles說：「女人很可愛，男人令我衝動，但是也就僅止於此，不像他們形容的那麼厲害，那麼無可取代，『原來是這樣啊！也沒什麼嘛！』所以我也就這樣無所謂地過了好幾年無性的生活，反而在文字裡⋯⋯」在身邊的地板上摸索著，找到了一把小巧的刀，Charles抓著刀柄將刃尖抵著自己的胸口，「我光是看著夜鶯的胸口插著尖刺，就莫名地興奮，故事的結局留下難以釋懷的惆悵，當然還有內褲上黏溚溚的精液⋯⋯」

「你剛剛就是用這東西抵著我？用這什麼尖尖的東西來戳我的背，我就知道是這種挫指甲刀之類的小玩意兒。」

Charles讓Erik仔細端詳「兇器」，是有著精緻刻紋的拆信刀，未開鋒的刀刃甚至劃不破皮膚，他將嘴唇貼近，「別小看它，如果你願意的話，這玩意兒也足以割開我的心⋯⋯」

Erik從Charles手裡奪下那把刀，為的是不要再有什麼擋在嘴唇之間。

「我錯了，這種事情，真他媽的令人上癮，不是嗎？」這是Charles最後的呢喃。  
 

 

 

Erik已經在鏡頭前走了三天的路了，今天則是要若無其事地攀岩，艱辛，但要表現得若無其事。教練先爬一次標記好踩點，再跟著路線爬就可以了，不過這些踩點是以教練自己的條件取的，並未考慮到並不是所有人的肌肉強度和技巧都和他一樣，況且，Erik還要專注於將動作做得熟練而優雅。

儘管有安全索，但Erik仍覺得這攸關性命，不自覺地用盡了全力。「Erik，你應該更輕鬆一點⋯⋯」從底下傳來透過擴音機喊出的指示，去你的輕鬆！

底下似乎有些爭論，隱隱約約透過擴音機傳出來，只聽得出語調聽不出字句，Erik很想大吼「快決定！」但他現在踩在一塊突出的岩塊上，環顧四周，四肢所能及的範圍內都沒有其他踩點了，這是陷阱，不該挑上這麼明顯舒適的歇腳處。

「在你的四點鐘方向，右腳要多出一點力。」聽從教練的指示，Erik終於突破窘狀。

在健身房、人工攀岩場怎麼練都還是不夠，面對自然的時候，還是無可奈何地發現自己的渺小，Erik覺得全身的肌肉都在吶喊著。

攀登至岩壁上方，底下的導演看著畫面似乎是滿意地點了點頭。

然後在烏雲籠罩天際前重拍了七次。

 

搭著車回旅館的路上，Erik想起Charles，突然覺得有點壓力，他的需索像流沙一樣，光是用那藍得不像真實存在的雙眼望著自己，Erik就放棄了一切理智的抵抗，只能順從身體和慾望，回過神來，已繳械得乾乾淨淨。  
這樣下去真的撐得住嗎？

但是打開房門，房裡收得整整齊齊的，打掃的來過了，還好Charles的行李袋仍擱在牆角。

Erik猜想Charles應該是出去走踏玩樂了，不知道慶幸與失望哪一個多一點，洗去一身沙塵和汗水，疲憊早已鋪天蓋地而來，這痠痛的身軀還沒有找到舒服的姿勢，意識已經消失。

 

夕陽從窗簾的空隙照了進來，溫暖了飽受催折的腰，Erik伸手探了探身邊，只摸到平整的床單，他懶洋洋地挪動了一下身體，又潛回深海般漆黑的睡眠。

 

鬧鐘響時Erik颯然坐起，凌晨三點半，一般人正熟睡的時間，但是為了天亮就要開始的拍攝，現在就得出發準備。

但是身邊的床單仍舊平整，毫無躺過的痕跡，房間裡的物品也沒有人動過。所以Charles一整晚都沒有進過房？他去哪裡了？

對徹夜狂歡的人而言，這並不算太晚，Erik對自己說，都是成年人了。

有沒有可能他出了意外？這個推論並不是不合理，尤其又是在如此偏遠的地方，遭持槍搶劫的機率是比不上倫敦，但車子沒油、爆胎被困在路邊呢？

就算他碰到這種事，也有能力處理，Charles不是小孩子了，Erik又對自己說。


	13. Postcard

懸在心頭的疑問，在Erik走進餐廳裡想泡杯茶充做早餐時有了答案。

偌大的餐廳僅開了邊邊的一排燈，燈光照耀下的某張桌子，被筆電紙張還有罐裝咖啡和紅牛擠滿，而Erik一眼就認出慘白燈光下、筆電螢幕前的Charles，在這兩種光線的映照下，他看起來竟比他床上所有的妄想加起來都還要，瘋狂。

這讓Erik放慢了靠近的腳步，逐漸看清楚Charles的雙眼帶著些血絲，卻掩不住興奮的光芒，臉頰上冒出了點點鬍渣，連頭髮都閃著油膩的光芒，Erik明白Charles竟夜未眠。

Erik走上前拍了拍Charles的肩膀當作招呼，但Charles似乎是亟欲掩藏什麼秘密似的，急急地蓋上面前筆電的螢幕。

Charles轉過頭來看著自己，「有什麼事嗎？」他說。感覺到Charles的眼裡滿懷著秘密，直直地盯著自己，卻像是想要趕緊打發自己離開。

Erik搖了搖頭，「那我走了。」他說，走開幾步後又回頭看了看，只見Charles又掀起螢幕了牢牢地盯著，對Erik即將要去哪裡、做什麼，毫不關心。

 

今天拍攝的內容比昨天更為誇張了，四十五度傾斜的斜坡，竟要人挺直身子往上走，Erik試了一下，不只是坡度太大，表面不斷往下滑落的碎石細沙，讓攀爬的難度更高了。

背後的人議論紛紛，討論著要不要使用繩索，需不需要改用電腦特效來拍這段，好像眼前的狀況還不夠棘手一樣。

Erik深吸一口氣，往前走，確切地說不是往前走，而是往斜前方行進，走了很長一段才往上一點點，但的確是往上了。

為了不要偏離路線太遠，Erik轉過身，朝向另一個斜前方行進，還順便瞄到了底下工作人員的反應：攝影師立刻調整鏡頭追上了Erik的身影，但更多的人卻看得一句話也說不出來。

當Erik決定要當個演員之後，學校裡學的那些物理化學對他而言就失去了意義，他甚至一度想立刻輟學，直奔倫敦。

但沒想到在這個蘇格蘭的荒原上，竟然是中學物理拯救了Erik的演員生涯，多麼諷刺。

就像是當自己疲憊的時候，就把抱著滿心熱切（和滿腦子妄想）從倫敦跑來的Charles當作累贅，那怕只是一個沒有說出口的念頭，結果他在這裏竟然比自己更忙，還得要把自己趕走免得妨礙他做事，這更諷刺⋯⋯

 

Erik不知道該怎麼描述自己現在的感受，是自豪，還是自嘲比較多，但就在他無法決定的時候，腳底踩空了一下。

來不及反應，Erik仆在碎石坡道上，滑了下來。

一群人圍上前探詢Erik的狀況，Erik爬起來，他看也不用看就知道自己受傷了，但不敢看的是傷勢究竟有多嚴重——小腿撞上了石塊，如果有什麼斷了就慘了，Erik不敢往下想。

還好站得起來，剛才撞到的部位，疼痛正逐漸趨緩，這樣就表示沒有斷，低頭檢視，兩隻手掌、右下臂內側，還有左膝蓋都有擦傷，右小腿上有明顯的瘀青，但大致上來說並無大礙，還能自己走去所謂的醫護站——也不  
過就是有急救箱的拖車——可是沒有東西可以用來清潔傷口，「有誰戴隱形眼鏡？」Erik大喊。

緊皺著眉頭擠著透明塑膠瓶將生理食鹽水噴灑向傷口，再怎麼忍耐還是從喉嚨裡不由自主地哼了一聲。

 

回到旅館，房門縫裡塞著厚厚的一疊東西，要抽抽不出來，要塞塞不進去，搞什麼鬼，Erik小心翼翼地開門，把那疊東西無損傷地救出來。

一樣是用黑色長尾夾夾住的一疊A4紙張，和原來的厚度差不多，但從單面變成了雙面列印，Erik翻了翻，似乎還帶著新燒灼炭粉的味道。

但Erik才剛結束一天繁複的拍攝，需要一點時間排解種種厭煩，他並不急著讀，回到房間關上了門，把這疊東西隨手擱在桌上。

Charles攤在床上鼾聲大作，只有一條被單掛在腰際。

不想吵醒Charles補眠，Erik輕手輕腳地走近床邊，端詳著他的睡臉，連呼吸都不敢太用力。

但Charles突然扯了扯Erik的褲管，示意他靠近。

Erik彎下身吻了吻Charles，又將臉貼向他伸出的手。

Charles慵懶地笑了笑，又不由自主地打了個哈欠。「好好睡吧！」Erik由衷地說：「我會在一旁陪著你。」

「我明天就離開。」Charles睜大了眼睛，認真地表示：「不一定回倫敦，我想四處走走。」

Erik愣了一下，彷彿心中曾有過的念頭被看穿了，他支吾地問：「為什麼⋯⋯你在這裡⋯⋯不開心嗎？我沒有太多時間陪你⋯⋯可是⋯⋯」

「不，Erik，不是的，要不是為了見你，我不會這樣跑過來，可是既然⋯⋯」Charles停下來思考著措辭，「我既然都來這裡了，這些地方⋯⋯啊這些地方，我以前跟妹妹住在愛丁堡的時候都沒來過，我真的很想好好看一看。」

「我相信你一定會玩得很開心的。」Erik笑得忐忑，想起在倫敦道別前Charles說過的話。「那，你還會寫信給我嗎？」他試探地問。

「會！當然會！」Charles等這個問題已經很久了，「以你料想不到的方式。」開心地想要摟住Erik的脖子。

Erik的表情突然僵住了，張著嘴說不出話來。

Charles不知道自己說錯了什麼，雙手懸在空中，不知道該怎麼辦。

「我閃到腰了。」Erik的哀嚎惹得Charles笑出聲來。

 

「還有一件事我必須要告訴你。」Charles說著。Erik直挺挺地坐在椅子上，他非得這麼做，不然他左邊背側的肌肉就會用力尖叫，讓他想起其存在。

「我看過完整的劇本了，雖然不想承認，但我得說，那寫得非常美，不是那種美，是另一種，天哪！我真的很難守住秘密，真的太憋人了，不過你得自己去讀，可是最後五分之一的地方先不要看。」Erik正奇怪自己也才剛拿到手的東西，Charles怎麼就已經看過了？「我在旅館裡晃蕩，被認出來是餐廳裡插嘴的人了，這又是另一個故事了，但重點是四個人花了三天的時間，把最終版本給弄出來了。」

Erik覺得意外，卻又著實是Charles的風格而變得像是意料中事。

「我不知道最後會不會放上我的名字，可是，我是想著你才寫出來的，是你的樣子，支撐著我熬過沒人闔眼的最後四十小時，把每一句台詞寫到⋯⋯」

「完美？」

「我想謙虛一點，但是我真的覺得沒有別人能再多加一個字或減少一個字了。」Charles確實興奮，「我正處於某種自我陶醉之中，得花一陣子才會恢復正常。」他從床上起身，被單從身上滑落，Charles走向Erik，「我們有充分的時間。」

「是啊！」Erik點點頭，「可是我被這電影折磨得無法動彈，而且你讓我有充分的理由相信⋯⋯」他吻了吻湊上前來的Charles，靠在他耳邊說：「接下來我一定會被整得不知道該咒罵誰，對不對？」

Charles將手伸了過來，「其實⋯⋯」他的笑變得隱晦而曖昧，「讓我來吧。」

Erik閉上了眼睛，嘆出了緩慢而深長的一口氣。

 

 

 

Erik走近櫃台，不待他開口，那老先生已明白他的來意，笑著走向後面排列信件包裹的架子，從成堆的盒子箱子間抽出了一張明信片，「來。」

照片中，被湖泊環繞的島嶼上，遺世獨立的城牆高聳而殘破著，堅硬沈重的石頭卻讓植被佔領。『Erik，如果你所在的穹蒼島是世界的盡頭，那麼⋯⋯』

這應該是旅店老闆的人，對他人讀信的反應表現出超乎尋常的關心，Erik留意到這好奇的目光，連忙收起了明信片，匆匆走開。

Charles捎來的郵件時長時短，但都一樣地毫不遮掩，這逐漸成為Erik在漫長白晝中唯一可以放鬆的事情。大概也是旅店老闆無聊的日子裡少數的消遣吧？

看在老闆的風溼藥膏對肌肉痠痛很有用的份上，Erik不打算抗議這一點，誰知道是不是Charles的主意。

不急，就像戲裡的老人並不急著讀信，只是珍惜地收進胸前的口袋一樣，Erik也這麼做了。

 

Charles將車子停在城堡南側，晴朗的天氣裡，吹得很糟糕的風笛聲清晰地從橋上傳來，粗糙石塊砌成的橋上綴著鮮豔的結綵，隨風飄揚，正如這個季節中草地裡綴滿的野花。

 

城堡裡有婚禮進行，所以竟然沒有人站在橋頭收一人六鎊的入場費，Charles就這樣無人阻攔地混入參加婚禮的親友中，他們聚集在城堡外的草地上。

「年輕人，我不認識你，你是誰？」在自助餐檯前晃蕩時，Charles被人叫住，回頭一看，是個矮小的老太太，老花鏡片擋不住她銳利的目光。「該不會是記者吧？」

「美麗的女士，我只是一個路人，不是什麼記者。」被老太太一瞪，Charles覺得自己幾乎要給看穿，幾乎要從小學的低級惡作劇開始從實招供，不過他清了清喉嚨：「我來找酒喝的，希望妳能幫我弄一杯，如果妳成年了的話。」

「年輕人，你以為我會吃你這套嗎？」當然不，Charles自己都覺得矯情而諂媚，但老太太嚴肅的面孔卻突然笑得有如春天冰雪融化的丘陵。

「陪我跳支舞，你就是我表姐的外孫。」她要求。Charles的手環上了她的腰時，她補充道：「還有，叫我Daisy，在這裡結婚很浪漫吧？」

「Daisy小姐，我是Charles，妳可曾看過電影《Made of Honor》？」

「不要瞧不起我，我也會看這種新潮時髦的玩意兒。」老太太Daisy皺著眉頭思忖著：「真的，當女主角是挺愜意的，奢侈地煩惱著要選哪個帥哥才好，可要是那未婚夫，肯定是沒有什麼浪漫可言了。不過⋯⋯」她帽子上的花散發出粉香，讓Charles幾乎要打噴嚏了，「我就是把我自己當女主角，才不管別人說這件或如何如何，我稱之為少女心，在這把年紀還有一顆少女心，我可是挺自豪的。」

「要說少女心，或是少男心，我也不是沒有⋯⋯」Charles說：「來這裡前我去過Ardvreck Castle，妳知道這地方嗎？Daisy。」

「考過電影之後要考我地理的是吧？我當然知道，在北邊啊！」Daisy咯咯的嗓音像母雞一樣，「等等不會考我歷史吧？」

「高聳而殘破的城堡垣壁，就像是沈睡了幾百年，等待被喚醒，而我呢，就是法力強大的魔法師，來到世界的中心，只有我有這個能力，打開通往上古世界的通道⋯⋯」Charles敘述著幻想。

「那會有什麼出現啊？恐龍嗎？最近流行這個嗎？」

「讓妳猜猜看。」Charles神秘地笑了笑，「不只是你，我也對我心裡住著的青春期少男，非常自豪。」

 

『⋯⋯早上的好天氣就這樣被暗湧的重重烏雲遮擋，如果身上披著一件斗篷的話，我會把它解開，讓它隨著狂風捲上天空，消失在灰暗的雲層裡。但我只能任由這風吹著我的頭髮，狠狠地甩在臉上，令我睜不開眼。我在頹圮的石塊間攀爬，蔓生的雜草，讓腳下的每一步除了堅硬，還有柔軟，夏季裡，他們狂妄地生長著，而我妄想著低頭尋找，就能找到你所遺落的小小線索⋯⋯』

『⋯⋯我看得到駐守城牆上兵士身上的盔甲所反射的光芒，我聽得到沓沓的馬蹄聲響，睜開了眼睛，我看見了你出現在我面前，從世界的盡頭，越過時間的險阻而來⋯⋯』

 

(The End)


End file.
